AUTRES
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Une expérience Ancienne, deux meutes ennemies, une étrange prison organique...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTRES**

**PROLOGUE **

Atlantis sommeille en cette chaude après midi d'été. Pour une fois, le calme règne sur la cité.

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir travaille d'arrache pied sur un texte récemment trouvé dans la base de donnée des Anciens. La traduction, particulièrement difficile, est un challenge pour une linguiste telle que le docteur Weir.

**oooOOOooo**

Cela fait trois semaines qu'Elisabeth tente de percer l'énigme. Elle se souvient de cette étonnante découverte. Le docteur McKay était très excité lorsque ce texte est tombé entre ses mains accidentellement, comme par magie. Excité mais surtout très intrigué.

_-« Docteur Weir, venez voir ce que je viens de dégoter !_

_-De quoi s'agit-il Rodney ?_

_-Je faisais une recherche sur les différentes techniques de déstructurations et reconstructions moléculaires quand ce texte est apparu. Mon ancien est sommaire mais je sais reconnaître les coordonnées galactiques d'une planète. Pourriez-vous traduire le texte qui l'accompagne ? __J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ce document a surgit, comme ça, au milieu de mes différents calculs._

_-Moi aussi Rodney, j'aimerai savoir de quoi il s'agit. Les Anciens ne faisaient rien au hasard. Si ces coordonnées étaient cachées, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Quand à savoir pourquoi là et maintenant… __Montrez-moi tout ça. »_

Après de sommaires vérifications, il était clair que cette planète n'était répertoriée sur aucune carte en possession des terriens. Chose plus étrange encore, elle n'apparaissait pas sur la carte holographique d'Atlantis. Les mystérieuses coordonnées avaient été programmées dans la porte des étoiles. Le vortex s'était ouvert, sans difficulté apparente, et le MALP envoyé en reconnaissance avait pu fournit quelques renseignements sans grand intérêt. Oxygène en quantité suffisante, air parfaitement viable et possédant peu d'allergène. Cette dernière donnée ayant été expressément demandée par le docteur McKay. Elisabeth sourit à cette évocation. L'environnement au-delà de la porte des étoiles se résumait à une végétation de type jungle. Rien de bien palpitant de prime abord. Les images étaient nettes malgré une faible luminosité. Aucun signe évident d'une quelconque présence vivante, du moins à proximité immédiate de la porte. Bien sur, le colonel Sheppard avait manifesté de l'impatience et trépignait de ne pas encore avoir franchit la porte vers la destination inconnue. Elisabeth se voulait plus prudente. A maintes reprises l'équipe avait du affronter de surprenants dangers. Inutile donc, de se jeter tête la première dans l'inconnu et l'imprévisible.

**oooOOOooo**

La chaleur est étouffante. Elisabeth s'essuie le front d'un revers de la main. Une voix chaude la tire hors de sa torpeur.

_-« Je peux entrer ? »_

La tête du colonel Sheppard apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bien qu'ayant un bureau presque exclusivement vitré, Elisabeth n'a pas vu venir l'intrus et sursaute en entendant sa voix.

_-« Sheppard ?! __Excusez moi j'étais concentrée sur ce texte._

_-Est-ce que vous en savez davantage ?_

_-Non, enfin oui, un peu. Il semble que les Anciens aient laissé quelque chose de précieux sur cette planète. Il n'y a aucune indication quand à la nature du « trésor », mais il précise que seuls les initiés pourront y avoir accès. En d'autre terme, je suppose qu'il faut être un Ancien ou posséder le gène ATA._

_-Cette planète a donc pour but de cacher ou protéger quelque chose qui avait de la valeur pour eux et donc a fortiori pour nous ?_

_-Oui, mais ce texte est aussi assortit d'une mise en garde que je ne comprend pas._

_-Pourquoi, vous n'arrivez pas à la traduire ?_

_-Non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Je l'ai traduite, mais je n'en comprends pas le sens. Elle parle de spiritualité et d'abandon de corps. Peut être une forme d'ascension. C'est la première fois que l'élévation de leur âme est perçue comme potentiellement dangereuse, c'est surprenant. __Tenez, ce passage en particulier._

Et quand la bête qui sommeille en nous surgit

L'esprit se cache, attendant son heure

Pour monter vers les cieux promis

Dans l'ascension ou dans la peur.

Un autre passage traduit également la menace.

Le danger est dans le corps abandonné

Oublié de l'autre côté

L'esprit s'il n'est pas monté

De sa moitié restera privé.

_-C'est assez angoissant, c'est vrai. »_

Sheppard plonge son regard dans celui d'Elisabeth.

_-« Elisabeth, nous savons tous que le danger peut survenir à tout moment, même ici dans la cité. Ignorer cette mise en garde serait inconscient, mais ne pas chercher à découvrir ce qui se cache sur cette planète serait le déni de tout ce en quoi nous croyons et nous espérons. Il y a peut-être de l'autre côté de cette porte des renseignements capitaux. __Il faut aller voir sur place de quoi il s'agit. Imaginez que ce soit un E2PZ ou une arme …_

_-John, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'en est rien. Les Anciens n'avaient pas d'armes, sinon ils l'auraient utilisée contre la menace wraith._

_-Ce n'est peut être qu'un prototype, une arme inachevée… Elisabeth, quelque soit ce que cachaient les Anciens sur cette planète, il nous faut le découvrir. »_

Le colonel est visiblement enchanté à la perspective de quitter la chaleur caniculaire de la cité pour aller à l'aventure. Le docteur Weir est bien moins emballée par cette exploration. Elle tente de calmer l'excitation naissante du militaire.

_-« Je m'en voudrais de doucher votre entrain colonel, mais je vous ferais remarquer que la dernière planète que vous avez exploré c'est finalement révélée… comment dire… particulièrement sombre et dangereuse. »_

John pose sa main sur son épaule encore douloureuse et frémit à l'évocation de son périple souterrain. Faisant mine de rien, il poursuit son plaidoyer.

_-« Je vous assure que nous serons prudent. Juste une petite expédition de reconnaissance, sans aucune prise de risque. Je vous promets que nous ne resterons que quelques heures. Le temps de voir s'il existe des traces laissées par les Anciens. Au moins, cette fois-ci, nous savons qu'il y a un danger. Nous n'en serons que plus prudent. »_

Elisabeth lâche les feuillets qu'elle tenait en main depuis le début de la conversation. Elle se laisse aller sur son fauteuil.

_-« De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix. La Terre et tout particulièrement le comité international partagent votre impatience. __Bon, je vous donne trois heures. Vous délimitez un périmètre de sécurité et vous ne vous éloignez pas de la porte. John, il faudra être très prudent._

_-Nous le serons Elisabeth._

_-Je pense que les dès sont jetés. »_

Le docteur Weir reprend son rôle de chef d'Atlantis et un ton plus directif.

_-« Préparez votre équipe colonel Sheppard ! »_

McKay rejoint Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis. Il semble essoufflé et halète entre les mots.

_-« Désolé… pour ce retard. Je voulais vérifiez… une dernière fois les données… recueillis par le MALP._

_-Et elles vous conviennent, Rodney ?_

_-Oui colonel._

_-Alors reprenez votre souffle et en route. »_

John Sheppard jette un regard sur le balcon du centre de contrôle. Le docteur Weir lui adresse un signe de la main, auquel il répond avec un grand sourire.

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Weir, nous ne serons absents que quelques heures.»_

Sheppard ajoute avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

_-« Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de profiter de notre absence. »_

Elisabeth lui rend son sourire, mais sans grande conviction. Quelque chose cloche, quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agit. Intuition féminine diront certain. Elisabeth est trop cartésienne pour se laisser ainsi aller à de simples impressions. Il y a cependant dans le texte ancien des termes et des allusions inaccoutumées de la part de ce peuple pacifique et d'habitude si prudent. Le docteur Weir ravale son angoisse et son malaise naissant pour accompagner du regard l'équipe qui pénètre l'horizon bleuté de la porte d'Atlantis.

John, Teyla et Rodney traversent ensemble la porte des étoiles. Ronon est un pas derrière eux. A peine a-t-il commencé à franchir la porte qu'une alarme se déclenche. Ronon retire précipitamment son pied et se tourne vers le docteur Weir.

_-« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

L'un des techniciens du centre de contrôle s'affole.

_-« Docteur Weir, un bouclier s'est levé ! »_

Elisabeth se précipite dans le centre de contrôle.

_-« Qui l'a déclenché ? »_

Le technicien regarde Elisabeth avec détresse.

_-« C'est nous docteur Weir. C'est la cité qui a levé ce bouclier. J'ignorais jusqu'à son existence. Ce doit être une sécurité créée par les Anciens. »_

Au même instant le vortex s'agite de nouveau. Ronon s'en éloigne juste au moment où Sheppard, Teyla et McKay sont réexpédiés sur Atlantis. Leurs corps sont éjectés avec violence et s'étalent mollement sur le seuil. L'activation de la porte s'arrête, plongeant la cité dans le silence.

Ronon s'approche des trois corps puis lève le regard vers Elisabeth.

_-« Ils ne respirent plus !_

_-Docteur Beckett nous avons un code bleu à la porte des étoiles ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Mieux vaux tard que jamais, un petit oublie** : Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

Chapitre un

**Corpus novum**

S'extraire de la nébuleuse. Le colonel John Sheppard émerge lentement de la pénombre. L'esprit cotonneux, il cherche à reprendre conscience de l'instant présent. Ses paupières sont comme collées, scellées dans leur immobilité. Difficilement, il arrive à les entrouvrir mais le malaise qui l'assaille est trop fort, trop puissant. Un peu perdu et déboussolé, le colonel cesse de lutter pour bouger. Il tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_«La porte… __On a franchit la porte vers la mystérieuse planète. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger ? Où sont Teyla, McKay et Ronon ? …__Bon, chaque chose en son temps. Respirer, d'abord respirer.»_

Le colonel prend de grandes inspirations. Il sent son torse se bomber étrangement, mais l'air qui parvient à ses poumons est vivifiant. Tout doucement, avec précaution, il bouge la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. La sensation est étrange. Un curieux étirement de sa nuque, de son dos. Il perçoit chaque mouvement comme la découverte d'une nouvelle parcelle de son corps. Un frisson sur son cou entraîne un petit picotement au niveau du bas de son dos. Etrange… ou plutôt…

_« Etranger »_

C'est le terme qui vient à l'esprit de John Sheppard quand il cherche à comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

_« Dire que j'avais promit à Elisabeth d'être prudent. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. »_

John tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Des contours se dessinent devant lui. Il voit le sol d'abord. Tout près de lui, collé contre sa joue. Il est couché par terre. Son regard s'éloigne, l'accommodation est lente et curieuse, inhabituelle. Son angle de vision est très large, plus de 250°. La porte des étoiles est justement dans cet angle qui ne devrait pas s'offrir a lui. Sheppard sent ses poils se hérisser sur tout son corps. Jamais une expression n'aura aussi bien décrit ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. John réprime la terreur qui s'insinue en lui. Ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur. Rester maître de soit.

La porte…se concentrer sur la porte. Elle est inactivée. Pas l'ombre d'une présence vivante. Où sont ses coéquipiers ? John tourne la tête à la recherche de ses amis. Vertiges et nausées.

_« - Etonnante sensation. Je ressens bizarrement mon corps._

_- Normal, c'est le mien ! » _

Sheppard est surprit par cette curieuse pensée qu'il vient de formuler. Son malaise s'accentue. Serait-il en proie à la folie ? Concentrant toute son énergie, le colonel arrive à se redresser et à se mettre en appuis sur ses genoux et ses mains. Il respire calmement, se sent mieux. Plus de vertiges, plus de pensées parasites délirantes. Sa vue s'affine. A quelque pas de lui, deux masses non définissables semblent s'agiter. Peut-être Teyla, McKay ou Ronon. John ouvre la bouche pour appeler ses amis.

_-« Houuuuu… »_

Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement plaintif couvre le son de sa voix. Sans aucun doute un animal sauvage qui rode autour de lui.

_-« Houuuuu… » _

Le cri vient d'une des deux masses. Celle-ci avance vers lui. Les contours se précisent et Sheppard distingue nettement une sorte de chien. Plus vraisemblablement un loup. L'animal s'approche encore. Sheppard s'apprête à reculer quand il réalise, stupéfait, que son regard et celui de l'animal sont au même niveau.Un loup géant ? Le colonel recule de quelques pas puis s'arrête net. Une idée saugrenue, complètement délirante vient de s'imposer à lui. Sheppard se souvient qu'il ne s'est pas relevé. Il est toujours en appuie sur ses genoux et avant-bras. Cela explique cette vision étonnante à l'approche du loup. Cette situation logique pose plus de doutes et d'angoisses qu'elle ne rassure le colonel. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait réussit à reculer dans cette inconfortable position ? Ses vertiges et ses nausées reviennent au galop. Pas besoin de bouger pour que se déclenche ces malaises. Ils ne sont plus physiques. C'est l'âme de Sheppard qui vacille. C'est sa conscience qui bourdonne et s'affole.

Sheppard croit avoir deviné l'origine de ses étourdissements, de son étrange acuité visuelle et de ce drôle de picotement qui se poursuit maintenant bien au-delà de son épine dorsale.

_-« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » _

Son esprit a formulé ainsi sa crainte et sa voix l'a porté haut et fort. Mais ce n'est pas ces sons là que Sheppard entend. Il entend une fois encore le cri plaintif du loup…son cri !

Le second loup est tout près maintenant. Sheppard n'a plus peur. Que pourrait-il lui arrivé de pire ?

_-« Colonel, c'est vous ? » _

Derrière le hurlement, John entend les mots tels qu'ils auraient du être.

_-« Teyla ?_

_-Colonel, je suis soulagée de vous entendre…et de vous comprendre._

_-C'est une conversation surréaliste. Est-ce que vous entendez ces hurlements ?_

_-Bien sur. Ces hurlements, comme vous dites, c'est nous qui les émettons. »_

Teyla et Sheppard se regardent droit dans les yeux. Des yeux sombres et noirs comme la nuit. Ils découvrent dans le regard de l'autre, la crainte qu'ils s'inspirent mutuellement.Le silence semble durer une éternité. Sheppard rompt le premier le lien invisible qui le liait à Teyla. Il s'assoit sur son train arrière. Lentement Sheppard porte son attention à ce qu'il peut voir de son propre corps. Teyla se « couche » à ses pieds.

_-« Colonel, savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Quelle horreur !!! Colonel est un mot affreux en langage loup ! __Pitié appeler moi John, ça écorche moins les oreilles et puis franchement colonel, pour un loup, c'est ridicule !_

_-Ok John._

_-Et puis levez vous. Qu'est ce que vous faite allongée sur mes pieds ?_

_-Heu…Je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'il y a en nous une part de l'animal. _

_-Oh non, c'est vraiment un cauchemar ! »_

Sheppard ne prête pas attention à la deuxième masse qui avance subrepticement vers lui.

_-« Colonel ?_

_-Non, ça suffit, je ne veux plus entendre ce son. McKay est-ce que c'est vous ?_

_-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?_

_-Et Ronon ? Où est-il ?_

_-Il était derrière nous, lorsque nous avons franchit la porte. Il a sans aucun doute vu ce qui nous est arrivés. Il aura donc préféré rester sur Atlantis. Franchement j'échangerai bien ma place avec la sienne._

_- Et que nous est-il arrivés selon vous McKay ?_

_-A première vue, je dirais que nous nous sommes transformés en loup. _

_-Merci Sherlock Holmes ! Et avez-vous une idée de la façon dont cela c'est produit et surtout, surtout…COMMENT redevenir NORMAL ?!! »_

McKay ne répond pas et s'éloigne en trottinant vers la porte. Il en fait le tour à deux reprises puis s'arrête à côté de la console de commande. Il la renifle, pousse un petit cri et marque délicatement son territoire. Sheppard furieux fonce sur lui et le bouscule avec violence.

_-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites idiot ? Vous êtes un homme, pas un loup !_

_-Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchit. J'ai senti votre odeur sur la console et naturellement j'ai…_

_-Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait. Epargnez nous les détails. » _

Sheppard regarde le loup-McKay avec incrédulité puis réalise soudain l'étrangeté des propos de ce dernier.

_-« Comment ça mon odeur ?_

_-Oui, il suffit de renifler un peu partout autour de la porte et vous constaterez que vous avez marqué votre territoire partout ici ! »_

McKay et Teyla regardent Sheppard avec pitié. Celui-ci paraît complètement perdu.

_-« Mais c'est du délire ! Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! A moins que…_

_-A moins que quoi col… John ? »_

Même dans le hurlement de McKay, le sarcasme est perceptible.

_-« A moins que ce ne soit pas moi, enfin pas vraiment. __Rodney, vous avez supposé que nous nous étions transformés en loup ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas. Si nous avions été transférés dans le corps d'un loup déjà existant._

_-Oui, au point où nous en sommes, tout est possible. Mais que seraient devenus nos corps ?_

_-Oh non…. »_

Sheppard se laisse tombé sur le flanc. La queue entre les pattes arrière et les oreilles légèrement recourbées, il pousse un petit hurlement.

_-« Le poème des Anciens nous mettait en garde de ne pas oublier nos corps de l'autre côté. »_

Teyla s'approche doucement de John-le-loup. Son cri est chaud aux oreilles de Sheppard. Elle le questionne sur le poème.

_-« Qu'est ce que le poème disait d'autre, John?_

_-Le danger est dans le corps abandonné,…Oublié de l'autre côté,… L'esprit s'il n'est pas monté,… De sa moitié restera privé. »_

Teyla secoue tendrement la nuque de Sheppard du bout de sa truffe.

_-« John, il faut agir. Si nous restons la sans rien faire, il est évident que nous serons coincés dans ces corps pour toujours. Je pense que ni vous, ni moi, ni McKay n'avons envie de rester des loups. __A votre avis, que voulaient dire les anciens par : l'esprit s'il n'est pas monté ?_

_-D'après Elisabeth, ils parlaient de l'ascension. »_

McKay intervient à son tour.

_-« Ce n'est pas logique. Une fois ascensionnés, ils n'avaient que faire de leurs enveloppes charnelles. De plus, dans l'ascension le corps et l'esprit ne font qu'un. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Bip… bip… bip…

Seul le bruit des scopes retentit dans l'infirmerie de la cité. Le docteur Carson Beckett est assoupi à son bureau. Un amas de paperasse en tout genre lui sert d'oreiller. Silencieusement, Elisabeth Weir s'approche de lui. Elle pose délicatement sa main contre l'épaule de Carson.

_«-Carson ?_

_-Hum ? __Excusez moi docteur Weir, je m'étais assoupi.» _

Carson a bien du mal à émerger de son rêve. Il ouvre avec difficulté ses yeux cernés de lourdes poches sombres. Elisabeth lui laisse le temps de sortir complètement de son sommeil. Elle s'assoit auprès de lui puis le questionne sur la situation.

_-« Il n'y a pas de problème Carson, nous sommes tous épuisés. Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles ?_

_-Non, j'en suis navré. Ils sont tous les trois dans un état neurovégétatif. »_

Carson réprime un sanglot, traduisant toute la fatigue et la peine qui l'assaillent en ce dur moment.

_-« Leurs électroencéphalogrammes sont pratiquement plats. Il y a quelques influx nerveux disparates, sans aucune cohérence entre eux. Pourtant, aucun de leurs organes n'a été touché. Leurs cerveaux n'ont pas été irrigués durant le court laps de temps qu'a duré l'arrêt cardiaque. Cependant, et grâce à votre code bleu, cela n'a pas été suffisamment long pour expliquer la moindre séquelle. __Je ne m'explique pas la situation, mais elle est claire et irrévocable. Tant qu'ils restent branchés à nos machines, ils continuent de respirer et d'oxygéner leur cerveau. __Mais les faits sont là Elisabeth… __Ils sont dans un coma stade 4 dépassé. Il n'y aura pas de retour ! »_

Elisabeth se laisse aller sur le dossier. Dans la pièce attenante, les trois corps reposent, comme endormis. Leurs visages sont paisibles. Le docteur Weir se lève et doucement, presque maternellement, s'approche tour à tour des trois Atlantes. Elle pose la main sur celle de McKay. Pas l'ombre d'une réaction. Cette main si agile sur un clavier d'ordinateur reste inerte.

_-« Rodney… »_

Juste à côté, Teyla a l'air de dormir. Ses traits sont plus reposés que jamais. Loin des tourments de son peuple, l'Athosienne semble en paix. Elisabeth se penche vers Teyla et pose respectueusement son front contre celui de l'Athosienne.

_-« Teyla Emmangan, fille de Tagan… »_

Le docteur Weir s'éloigne de la jeune femme inconsciente et s'approche du colonel Sheppard. Elle s'assoit sur son lit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la conversation… Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait.

Beckett la regarde raconter à Sheppard les avancés dans sa traduction et les petits problèmes quotidiens qu'elle doit affronter depuis son absence. Beckett referme la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant Elisabeth seule avec les trois corps sans âmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deux**

**La meute**

Une terrible odeur agresse l'odorat de Sheppard. Il se relève brusquement, bien solide sur ses quatre pattes. Le museau en alerte, John-le-loup campe dans une position d'attaque.

_-« Vous sentez cette odeur ? »_

Teyla et McKay viennent se coller à lui. McKay halète bruyamment.

_-« Oui, ça fait un moment que je la perçois. Pourtant ce n'est que maintenant que j'en comprends le sens. Regardez vers l'ouest, à côté du rocher. »_

Sheppard retroussent ses babines, exposant de belles dents pointues.

_-« Oui, McKay, je les ai vu. Il y en a deux autres à quatre heures, et même si je ne les vois pas, mon instinct me dit qu'il y en a d'autres derrière la porte. »_

Teyla s'est légèrement mise en retrait afin de mieux couvrir leurs arrières.

_-« Mon odorat confirme votre intuition John ». _

Progressivement, ce qui n'était que des yeux luisant dans la pénombre, se rapproche et sort de l'épais maquis. Un loup, puis deux, puis une véritable meute surgit devant l'équipe de Sheppard. L'un d'eux, plus massif et visiblement mieux nourri, se sépare du groupe et avance vers John. Le colonel fait également un pas en avant, puis attend passivement la confrontation.

_-« McKay, Teyla, ne bougez surtout pas. Nous sommes en sous nombre et complètement désarmés. Attendons de voir comment les choses vont se profiler. S'il m'attaque, fuyez ! Ne cherchez pas à me défendre, ce serait en vain. Sauvez votre peau. »_

Malgré la situation, McKay ironise. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ferait une grimace en coin. Les babines légèrement retroussées et la langue pendante, McKay commente.

_-« Sauver nos belles fourrures… Regardez Teyla comme mon poil est soyeux ! »_

Le ton mondain se transforme brutalement en un hurlement plus…Rodnesque.

-« _Cette peau, je n'en veux pas. Alors laissez nous choisir ce qu'il convient de faire. »_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps (depuis toujours ?) Teyla conforte McKay dans ses idées.

_-« Il a raison John. Je préfère mourir ici en combattant, que vivre ainsi le restant de mes jours. »_

Sheppard regarde ses deux amis. S'ils n'étaient pas loups, s'ils n'étaient pas dans cette panade d'enfer, s'ils….Ha que de si ! Inutile donc de s'apitoyer sur la situation, ni de verser dans le mélodrame.

Le grand loup gris s'arrête à un mètre de Sheppard et hume profondément l'air frais de cette matinée. L'attente semble interminable. Brusquement, alors que Sheppard s'attendait à voir le loup lui foncer dessus, celui-ci baisse sa tête et présente son cou en un geste de soumission. Devant l'absence de réaction de l'atlante, le loup reprend une attitude de dominant avant de se présenter avec ce qui pourrait être un sourire.

_-« Je suis Lupin, le chef de la meute. __Margelle, Gaslin et Myos doivent être fières d'être les hôtes des deux-pattes. De générations en générations, nous attendons votre retour et préservons le grand cercle contre les attaques des Autres. __C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. »_

Sheppard, sidéré tarde à prendre la parole. Lupin, se méprenant sur le sens de ce silence, reprend gêné ses explications.

_-« Voici ma meute. Nous sommes les derniers descendants de ceux qui vous ont précédé._ _»_

Sept autres loups sortent de leurs cachettes. Ils sont pour la plupart faméliques avec un poil terne. Sheppard sort enfin de son mutisme.

_-« Je m'appelle John et je suis le chef de cette heu... petite meute. Voici Teyla et Rodney. __Qui sont ceux que vous nommez 'les Autres' ?_

_-Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas la connaissance. Ils sont sauvages et violents à notre égard. Parfois nous intégrons une de leur femelle à notre groupe afin de diversifier notre patrimoine génétique, mais cela ne fait que nous affaiblir davantage. Rare sont ceux qui comme moi, on le souvenir de ce que fut les temps anciens. __Portées après portées le savoir s'efface. Je suis issue d'une lignée pure et c'est ce qui me vaut d'être choisit comme chef de meute. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à pouvoir prétendre à ce poste lourd de responsabilité. Demain, Myos et moi devions nous affronter afin de déterminer lequel serait le chef pour la prochaine génération. __Votre présence est le signe d'un renouveau. La connaissance va revenir et votre ami McKay sera en Myos un chef de grande destiné. »_

Le loup quitte les humains et se poste devant la porte des étoiles.

_-« Devons nous laisser des guetteurs ? Est-ce que d'autres « deux-pattes » vont venir ?_

_-Qu'est ce que des guetteurs ?_

_-Depuis toujours nous laissons quatre d'entre nous en poste devant la porte. Si l'un des vôtres venait à franchir le cercle, un corps lui était sacrifié. La tradition voulait que l'on attache au pied de l'anneau des prisonniers d'autres meutes. Ainsi la connaissance leurs étaient offerte, parfois de façon définitive. Ils pouvaient alors nous rejoindre et agrandir notre communauté. Cette coutume a été abandonnée il y a bien des générations. Vous ne veniez plus et les prisonniers ont fini par se rebeller et mettre en péril notre survivance… __Mais, maintenant que vous êtes de retour, nous allons pouvoir attaquer les Autres et agrandir notre meute. Combien êtes vous encore ? »_

McKay est très impressionné par toutes ces révélations.

_-« Ainsi, cela fait dix mille ans qu'ils attendent le retour des Anciens. »_

Sheppard est plus intrigué par ce qui semble être leurs origines.

-« _Qu'ont-ils voulu dire par 'nous sommes les descendants de ceux qui vous ont précédé' ? »_

Lupin regarde les trois deux-pattes discuter ensemble. Il attend le bon moment pour intervenir. McKay explique à Sheppard et Teyla se qu'il croit avoir compris de la situation.

_-« J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais des Anciens sont venus ici et ont parasité des loups. Je ne pense pas que cela soit délibéré, mais d'après ce que dit Lupin et le poème, je pense que certains d'entre eux sont restés piégés dans ces corps. __Regardez, ce sont des loups. Et pourtant, ils parlent, enfin… je dirais plutôt, ils s'expriment comme nous. On a affaire à une sorte de mutation entre l'animal, qui donne son corps, et l'Homme qui donne son esprit. »_

Sheppard intervient aussitôt.

_-« Ok, admettons. Maintenant, il faut trouver comment récupérer nos corps. Peut être qu'il suffit de repasser par la porte. »_

McKay n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec Sheppard.

_-« Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord trouver quel intérêt avaient les Anciens à venir ici. Découvrons le pourquoi et nous trouverons le comment. »_

**ooOOOooo**

L'infirmière termine de purger la tubulure.

_-« Encore une perfusion inutilement gâchée. »_

Ses pensées moroses sont exprimées à hautes voix et ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Surgissant de derrière une caisse de médicaments, le docteur Beckett rouspète la fautive.

_-« On ne vous demande pas de commenter mes prescriptions._

_-Mais, docteur… Ils n'ont quasiment aucune chance de se réveiller. Et si quand bien même, ce serai dans quel état ?_

_-Tant que j'ignore la cause de leur coma, je refuse de baisser les bras et d'être pessimiste. Vous continuerez donc à suivre mes prescriptions, et ce, sans râler._

_-Bien docteur. » _

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière sort de la salle de surveillance pour rejoindre un autre bloc. Resté seul, Beckett quitte son assurance de médecin. Il reprend son attitude habituelle : les épaules voûtées et ses yeux de chiens battus remplies de tristesse. Tout en se laissant aller contre une cloison du bloc médical, il émet un puissant soupir, digne des pires tornades terriennes.

**-----**

Elisabeth Weir est concentrée sur son ordinateur. Cela fait des heures qu'elle butte sur la traduction du texte ancien. Elle fouille et farfouille dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une explication. Pourquoi ce poème cachait-il un tel piège ? Elisabeth sursaute en entendant sa radio. Décidément, ces derniers temps, elle est terriblement à fleur de peau !

_-« Docteur Weir, ici Zelenka. J'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez dans la salle de simulation. J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous montrer._

_-J'arrive Radek ! »_

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Elisabeth se précipite au laboratoire.

En longeant la rampe d'accès, Elisabeth entend l'agitation qui règne entre les scientifiques. Quelques brides de discussion en Tchèques ou en Allemand parviennent à ses oreilles. Elle reconnaît l'étrange sonorité de l'accent de Zelenka. Toujours ponctué de doute et de pessimisme. A côté de lui, McKay ferait figure de joyeux luron. A l'évocation du scientifique, Elisabeth se ferme. Un sentiment d'intense lassitude la submerge. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Rodney lui manquerait tant. En entrant dans la grande salle noyée d'électroniques et d'instruments diverses, Elisabeth semble voir le fantôme de McKay qui s'égosille.

_-« Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Vous faites tout à l'envers ! Où est Zèlèn…Oh ! Il ne peut pas avoir un nom comme tout le monde celui-là ! »_

Elisabeth souri. Rodney le fantôme vient de faire tomber une feuille par terre. Une jolie scientifique japonaise se jette devant lui et lui tend respectueusement l'objet du délit. Ses yeux pétillent d'admiration et de dévotion. Rodney lui arrache le bout de papier sans même la remarquer.

_-« Docteur Weir ? »_

McKay s'évapore pour laisser la place à un Radek perplexe.

_-« Docteur Weir, vous allez bien ?_

_-Oui, excusez moi Radek. Quelle était cette découverte que vous vouliez me montrer. »_

Zelenka pénètre dans son laboratoire comme dans une forêt vierge dont lui seul connaît le chemin. Elisabeth le suit silencieusement. Tout deux arrivent devant une console d'ordinateur, reliée à une batterie d'écrans et d'indicateurs divers et variés. Radek commence à expliquer les multiples expériences auxquelles il s'est adonné. Bien qu'hermétique à toutes ces explications, Elisabeth l'écoute religieusement. Les mots pénètrent son esprit mais sans pour autant s'y imprimer. Ce n'est que lorsque le mot « bouclier » est formulé que l'attention d'Elisabeth se focalise sur le Tchèque.

_-« …donc, on a reproduit la levée du bouclier et c'est là qu'on s'en ai rendu compte. _

_-Je ne comprends pas bien Radek. Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ? »_

Zelenka est un peu agacé, mais comme tout scientifique, il a l'habitude de voir le commun des mortels lui faire répéter mille fois la même chose. Finalement, lui aussi commence à trouver l'absence de Rodney difficile. Au moins, avec McKay, les échanges étaient rapides. Un peu haut en couleurs, mais si jubilatoire pour leurs cerveaux survoltés.

_-« Je vous expliquais que nous avons reproduit, avec le stimulateur, la levée du bouclier. Nous avons alors réalisé que ce bouclier est très différent de celui qui nous protège contre les diverses intrusions. C'est un bouclier filtrant ! »_

Elisabeth est complètement perdu.

_-« Un quoi ?!_

_-Un bouclier filtrant. Il est conçu pour laisser passer certaines données et en repoussées d'autres. C'est pour cela que le MALP n'a eu aucun mal à explorer la planète, alors que le colonel et son équipe ont été… heu… __Bref ce bouclier empêche toute matière vivante et organique de passer. »_

Elisabeth est comme plongée dans un abîme de perplexité. Qu'est ce que cela signifie. Quel est l'intérêt d'un tel bouclier ? Elle fait part de ses interrogations au scientifique.

_-« Radek, je ne comprends pas. Si les Anciens ne voulais pas faire passer de matière organique par la porte, il suffisait de ne pas en envoyer. »_

Pour le coup, c'est la question et surtout la logique du docteur Weir, qui plonge Zelenka dans l'étonnement.

_-« Oui, effectivement. Désolé, mais je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt de votre remarque docteur Weir._

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un bouclier filtrant n'aurait d'intérêt que pour filtrer ce que l'on reçoit, pas ce que l'on envoie ! Pourquoi diable, les Anciens ont-il fabriqué ce piège ?! __Votre découverte est intéressante mais pose plus de questions que de réponses malheureusement. »_

Sur ces mots, Elisabeth quitte la grande salle. Zelenka la regarde sortir puis redonne du peps à son équipe avec de grandes phrases en Tchèques, que lui seul comprend.

**-----**

Elisabeth se sent bizarre depuis son entretient avec Zelenka. Elle a le sentiment qu'une pièce du puzzle vient de lui passer sous le nez et qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Se plongeant de nouveau, corps et âme, dans la traduction du texte, Elisabeth s'arrête sur l'une des premières strophes.

**Le danger est dans le corps abandonné**

**Oublié de l'autre côté**

L'avertissement était bien là, mais pas vraiment très explicite. Le corps abandonné de l'autre côté.

L'autre côté…

Ces mots tournent et rebondissent sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth. Sans s'en rendre compte elle exprime à haute voix ses pensées.

_-« Si Atlantis est l'autre côté c'est bien que la planète inconnu est le lieu d'où s'exprime le narrateur. Mais comment est-il de l'autre côté de la porte, si son corps reste « abandonné » dans la cité ? __Il faut impérativement trouver comment contourner ce bouclier et … »_

Elisabeth n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ronon Dex pénètre sans prévenir dans son bureau.

_-« …Et c'est moi qui vais y aller ! Docteur Weir, je veux essayer de passer la porte. Je ne supporte plus mon impuissance ! »_

Elisabeth, réprime sa colère et l'impression d'agression que lui a imposer l'entrée brutale de Ronon. Elle le sait frustré et meurtri par un lourd sentiment de culpabilité.

_-« Calmez vous Ronon. Personne ne franchira la porte tant que le bouclier n'est pas désactivé._

_-Le MALP l'a bien franchit, lui !_

_-Oui, mais ce bouclier rejette tous passage d'humain. Soyez patient Ronon. Je vous promets que vous serez le premier à passer la porte lorsque cela sera possible. »_

Elisabeth marque un court temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre avec un ton plus maternel.

_-« Ronon, rien ne prouve que le fait d'explorer la planète nous permettra de sauver Sheppard, Teyla et Rodney. D'après Carson, il y a très peu d'espoir. Ils sont pour ainsi dire m…_

_-Je sais ! »_

Ronon crache ses deux mots avec colère, haine et…chagrin. Tournant les talons avec la même brutalité que lors de son entrée, Ronon sort du bureau en murmurant pour lui-même.

_-« Je sais. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Quand vous aurez fini de papoter comme les louves au sortir de l'étang, on pourra reprendre notre conversation ! »_

Les paroles de Lupin ont le méritent de surprendre les « deux-pattes » et de capter toutes leur attention.

_-« Myos a bien résumé la situation. Vos prédécesseurs sont venus sur notre planète dans un but bien précis. Nous avons accepté de les aider à l'unique condition qu'aucun humain, en tant que tel, ne met les pieds sur notre terre. __A l'origine, les loups que nous étions avaient une certaine intelligence, bien que limitée aux faibles connaissances de notre monde. Un peu comme « les autres » à l'heure actuelle. __Au départ, vos ancêtres nous ont pris pour des animaux, ce qui est quand même très vexant. Lorsqu'ils ont pris possession de nos corps, ils ont réalisé leur erreur. Notre relative conscience pouvait être un atout pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'est née notre collaboration. Mais c'était donnant-donnant. »_

McKay est très intéressé par les explications de Lupin. Ils dressent bien droites ses deux oreilles.

_-«Vous voulez dire que vous avez passé un marché avec les Anciens ?_

_-C'est exact. Nous leur avons donné la possibilité d'utiliser nos corps, ou plus précisément le corps de nos prisonniers. En échange, ils nous ont donné les âmes et les connaissances de certains d'entre eux. »_

Sheppard entre dans la conversation sans tact aucun.

_-« Qui pourrait accepter de rester prisonnier dans la peau d'un loup ! »_

L'agressivité des paroles de Sheppard n'échappe pas à Lupin.

_-« Parce que vous croyez qu'ils ont eu le choix ? Non, les Anciens, comme vous dites, ont sacrifié ceux qui parmi eux leur semblaient inutiles. Cela a été fait sans remords… »_

Alors que Lupin termine juste sa phrase, les loups de la meute se sont rapprochés afin d'encercler les trois atlantes. Sheppard, Teyla et McKay se sont également redressés sur leurs quatre pattes. La tension est palpable.Lupin ferme le cercle qui se ressert comme un étau autour des « deux-pattes ». Les babines retroussées, il crache ses dernières paroles avec mépris et satisfaction.

_-« D'ici la prochaine lune, les esprits de nos amis se seront suffisamment mêlés aux vôtres pour que nous formions une meute unique. En attendant ce moment de fête, considérez-vous comme nos prisonniers. » _

Sur ces derniers mots, Lupin se jette sur Sheppard. D'un coup de croc à la gorge, Lupin colle Sheppard au sol, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos, en position de soumission. Sans relâcher son étreinte, bien au contraire, le chef hurle un avertissement à sa meute.

_-« Jusqu'à la prochaine lune, ces trois loups sont nos ennemis. S'ils bougent d'un poil, vous tuez celui-ci. La femelle en Margelle sera parfaite pour notre reproduction. Quand à Myos, il sera notre chef dès qu'il aura prit le contrôle de l'animal qui le parasite. Mes amis, la renaissance de notre communauté ne fait que commencer. Que des guetteurs se tiennent prêt ! Des deux-pattes viendront à leurs secours et nous devront être là pour accueillir leurs âmes perdues ! »_

Une symphonie de hurlements et grognements vient acclamer Lupin. Teyla et McKay regardent la scène sans broncher. Les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les pattes, ils expriment inconsciemment leur crainte. Sheppard quand à lui ne peut que subir la morsure de Lupin. Lupin pose ses pattes avant sur le torse velu de Sheppard-le-loup. Ses griffes s'y plantent lentement. En quelques coups de pattes agiles, Lupin dessine sur Sheppard des symboles anciens.

_-« Ceci signifie que tu es à moi. Quand tu ne feras plus qu'un avec Gaslin, tu me devras obéissance et dévotion. Je pense que tu réalises enfin que les animaux que nous étions ont bien appris des hommes que vous étiez. »_

Sur ces mots, Lupin acène à Sheppard un violent coup de patte le faisant rouler vers Teyla et McKay. A demi inconscient, Sheppard entend McKay murmurer à l'intention de Teyla.

_-« La prochaine lune est dans trente-six heures. Il nous reste moins de deux jours pour trouver comment sortir de ce bourbier et retrouvez nos corps._

_-Si vous voulez mon avis Rodney, ce bourbier sent fortement le fum... »_

Sheppard se laisse glisser dans l'inconscience avec l'étrange sentiment que Teyla n'est déjà plus elle-même. Comment sera-t-il à son éveil ? La crainte le retient…un peu… pas longtemps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trois**

**L'antre**

La brûlure est intense et pénétrante. La soif peut-être plus encore que la douleur, sort Sheppard de l'inconscience. Il s'agite doucement en émettant de petits gémissements. La douce voix de Teyla le rassure et termine de le réveiller entièrement.

_-« John ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_-Pas très en forme. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes nous ?_

_-Nous sommes dans une grotte qui sert visiblement de quartier général à la meute de Lupin. Il vous a traîné jusqu'ici à grands coups de pattes et de crocs._

_-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur._

_-Un quoi ?_

_-Disons que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. »_

Sheppard se tait puis regarde Teyla étrangement. La tête légèrement inclinée de côté, le sourcil interrogateur et la moue boudeuse, Sheppard la regarde exactement comme après leur premier baiser, dans la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci ne se méprend pas sur le regard de son colonel.

_-« Qui a-t-il, John ?_

_-Excusez-moi Teyla. Il m'est revenu à l'esprit les dernières paroles que j'avais cru entendre avant de m'évanouir. Je vous avoue que j'avais peur. Peur de me réveiller auprès d'une mutante, mi femme, mi loup. »_

Si un loup pouvait rougir, les poils de Teyla auraient pris une teinte rousse. A défaut, la louve Teyla tourna en rond, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Après un court silence, elle repris la parole sèchement, avec toute l'autorité d'une chef.

_-« John, il faut agir vite, le temps nous est compté. » _

Sur ses mots, Teyla-la-louve s'écarte de Sheppard. Elle l'invite d'un mouvement de museau à regarder autour de lui. Celui-ci peut alors découvrir la caverne dans toute sa splendeur. Plusieurs recoins dont celui qui leur sert de prison s'articulent autour d'une sorte de salle centrale. L'une des alcôves est remplie de victuailles. Avec leur geôle, elle représente les seules zones éclairées de la grotte. Cette singularité surprend d'autant plus Sheppard qu'aucune ouverture n'est visible dans les parois rocheuses de leur prison. John n'ose pas interroger Teyla. Le silence qui règne en maître dans cette caverne l'intrigue. Où sont donc passés les loups de Lupin ? Malgré sa vision panoramique et son odorat surdéveloppé, il ne perçoit rien à proximité. Rien sauf Teyla et McKay. McKay est un peu à l'écart. Il longe les parois de la grotte tout en poussant des grognements. Sheppard grogne doucement.

_-« J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore marquer son territoire partout ! »_

Teyla se rapproche de lui et se frotte délicatement contre son flanc. Son odeur est enivrante. Sheppard essaye de repousser cette pensée. Teyla a reprit son ton doux et chaleureux.

_-« Calmez-vous John._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il est encore en train de faire ? Et comment se fait-il que nous soyons seul. Qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes ? »_

Teyla lui explique la situation en quelques mots.

_-« Il n'y a pas d'autre issue, donc deux ou trois loups devant l'entrée sont suffisant. »_

Quelques jappements en provenance d'une extrémité de la grotte confirment les dires de Teyla. Sheppard s'étonne de ne pas percevoir leur odeur.

_-« Parce que tu ne sais pas utiliser correctement tes nouveaux sens. Tu es encore trop humain. »_

Sheppard regarde Teyla qui continue d'expliquer la situation comme si de rien n'était. La voix. Cette voix qu'il avait déjà entendue devant la porte des étoiles. Gaslin !

Sheppard essaye de garder le contact mais celui-ci disparaît comme il était venu… sournoisement. L'attention de John se pose à nouveau sur Teyla. Difficile cependant de se concentrer quand on se sait habité par un être qui à tout moment peut resurgir et vous dominer. Cette idée hante John avec d'autant plus de force qu'il se demande qui parasite l'autre et qui est le plus en droit de réclamer son corps. Il écoute donc Teyla sans laisser paraître son trouble.

_-« La meute et Lupin sont partis en chasse sur le domaine des autres. Ils sont persuadés que d'autres hommes vont venir et qu'ils vont pouvoir leur prendre également leurs esprits. »_

McKay s'est approché et termine les explications.

_-« Pour tout vous dire, c'est également ce que l'ont craint. Si Atlantis envoie des hommes sur cette planète, leur sort ne vaudra guère mieux que le notre. »_

Sheppard écoute attentivement les paroles de McKay. Il s'assoit et l'espace de quelques secondes, oublie de contrôler son instinct animal. Il se gratte le torse avec sa patte arrière puis lèche abondamment ses plaies. Cette scène surréaliste fige sur place McKay et Teyla. McKay en perd la parole, ce qui forcement surprend John. Celui-ci regarde Rodney avec étonnement.

_-« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous taisez-vous brusquement ? »_

Ni McKay, ni Teyla n'osent lui faire remarquer son étrange attitude. McKay poursuit donc comme si de rien était.

_-« Rien, rien…__Du fond de la grotte nous n'avons plus aucun repère de temps. J'estime néanmoins qu'il ne doit pas nous rester plus de vingt-quatre heures pour réagir. Plus le temps passe, plus l'animal qui est en nous prend le dessus. »_

Teyla et McKay échangent un regard entendu. John pensant aux propos de Teyla avant sa syncope, et à la résurgence de Gaslin, hoche également la tête. McKay poursuit.

_-« Bientôt nous ne serons plus capable de lutter contre lui. Déjà nos instincts nous dictent d'étranges réactions. »_

Sheppard réalise soudain son attitude fort peu humaine. Il redresse la tête et regarde ses deux amis. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, ou plutôt de cette mésaventure, il les regarde réellement, tels qu'ils sont. Deux loups. John prend alors conscience qu'ils ne sont plus vraiment humains. Etrangement, il s'était habitué à ce corps, à ses hurlements et à ses sensations animales. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cessé de lutter. Lutter pour rester le plus humain possible. Contrairement aux propos de Gaslin, Sheppard pense que l'animal n'est pas si loin. L'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient disparaît petit à petit, en douceur, sans crier Gare !C'est avec lassitude qu'il prend la parole, là où McKay avait posé un instant de silence.

_-« C'est vrai qu'il semble plus simple de se laisser envahir par le côté bestial qui est indéniablement en nous. Lutter est difficile et douloureux. __Le poème d'Elisabeth parlait justement de l'animal qui sommeille en nous. Il nous mettait en garde de ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus et d'être près lorsque l'opportunité de se sauver se présentera. Le poème parlait d'ascension, mais j'ose espérer qu'il y aura une échappatoire plus accessible. __McKay, avez-vous des suggestions ? __Et que faisiez vous devant les parois quand je me suis réveillé? _

_-Venez voir par vous-même colonel…heu John, excusez-moi. __Les murs sont recouverts d'écriture. Ce sont des symboles anciens. Certains sont nets d'autres sont plus approximatifs, comme une écriture d'enfant._

_-Qu'en concluez-vous ?_

_-Les premiers symboles sont les plus anciens. Je pense que les hommes qui se sont fait emprisonner dans la peau des loups y ont raconté leur histoire. Avec l'aide de Teyla, nous avons réussit à déchiffrer quelques phrases. Avant de vous donner nos conclusions, je préfère vous prévenir que les Anciens dont parle l'histoire sont loin des Anciens tels que nous les imaginons. En fait, ils sont plus proches des humains par leurs défauts et leurs fourberies que des Anciens ascensionnés que la galaxie de Pégase idolâtre. »_

**oooOOOooo**

La nuit a enveloppé Atlantis.

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir est toujours attelée à son bureau. Elle tourne frénétiquement les pages d'un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir abîmée. Son attention se porte à la fois sur les lignes de calligraphie et sur son ordinateur portable. Le ronronnement de la ventilation interne du PC résonne dans tout son bureau. Subitement, dans un accès de colère, Elisabeth éjecte d'un revers de la main, tout ce qui traîne sur son bureau. Le précieux ouvrage tombe aux pieds de sa chaise. Elisabeth pousse un énorme soupir. Elle le ramasse et regarde la dédicace sur le second de couverture.

« Dans Atlantis sommeillent des siècles de connaissances et ce sont des siècles de patience qu'il vous faudra pour les découvrir. Je ne puis être avec vous dans la cité perdu, mais avec cet ouvrage c'est un peu de moi qui vous accompagne. Faites en bon usage et soyez digne de ceux qui vous ont précédé en ce lieu. »

_-« Faites en bon usage ! Merci Daniel pour ce bon conseil. Mais vos notes sont insuffisantes pour comprendre ce satané poème. »_

Elisabeth rouvre le livre à la bonne page et se replonge dans ses recherches. Soudain tout lui semble limpide.

_-« C'était sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu ! »_

Prenant sa radio, Elisabeth lance un appel puis ferme aussitôt l'écouteur, sans attendre la moindre réponse.

_-« Rejoignez moi tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! »_

**-----**

L'appel du docteur Weir fait sursauté Carson.

_-« hein ? Quoi ? A l'infirmerie…mais je suis à l'infirmerie ! »_

Le docteur Carson Beckett est tout dépenaillé. Sa blouse blanche est ouverte sur une chemise également à moitié éventrée. Paul est avec Jacques et tous deux discutent sur la pilosité hirsute du docteur. Ses cheveux ne sont pas en reste. Rapidement, Carson passe les doigts sur sa tête pour faire un peu le ménage puis reboutonne correctement sa chemise et sa blouse. Quelque chose manque à sa tenue de parfait médecin. Aussitôt son regard tombe sur son stéthoscope. Non, ce n'est pas cela. On n'est pas au cinéma ! Ha voila l'objet de toute sa convoitise. Son stylo. Un magnifique MONTBLANC offert par sa mère lors de son interna. Beckett quitte son bureau et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux moniteurs qui entourent les lits de Teyla, Sheppard et McKay.

_-« C'est donc pour cette nuit ? »_

Sa voix tremble légèrement. L'appel d'Elisabeth l'a surprit dans son sommeil, mais au fond, il savait bien qu'il finirait par arriver. Son réveil mural indique 3 heures 47. Beckett savait qu'il lui faudrait donner l'heure de la mort. C'est ainsi que s'établit le certificat de décès. Mais pourquoi diable au milieu de la nuit ? Sans doute pour plus de tranquillité. Quelle serait la réaction de leurs coéquipiers, de Ronon ? Ha s'il savait ! Alors même que Carson formule cette hypothèse, Ronon pénètre au pas de course dans l'infirmerie.

_-« Pour la discrétion, c'est raté ! »_

Ronon est particulièrement intimidant. Son regard noir traduit des pensées similaires à celle de Beckett. Pour tout salut, un grognement.

Il se pose dos contre la cloison qui sépare le bureau du médecin et la chambre de ses amis. Pour tout commentaire, un autre grognement.

Beckett le contemple silencieusement, comme on examine un animal étrange. Derrière sa carapace de dur se cache un tendre soldat. Un homme que les Wraiths ont vidé. Non, de sa force vitale, mais de sa capacité à aimer et surtout à se laisser aimer. Beckett regarde Ronon avec compassion. Il sait qu'entre Ronon et Teyla un profond respect s'est instauré. Une relation d'amitié et une intelligente interaction dans le travail. En mission, ils sont complémentaires. Teyla avait réchauffé le cœur de Ronon. Carson pense alors à McKay. Là, évidement, on ne peut pas parler d'amitié, ni de franche camaraderie. Cependant, Rodney éprouvait une sorte d'admiration pour Ronon. Même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais tout comme Rodney avait prit des risques pour sauver Sheppard, il en aurait pris pour tout autres membres de son équipe, même Ronon. Et Ronon, en aurait fait tout autant.

Ronon a le regard vague, mais Carson sait à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il pense. A Sheppard. Leur amitié n'est pas fictive ou superficielle comme souvent entre collègue de travail. Ils ont beaucoup d'estime l'un pour l'autre. Un réel sentiment fraternel les unis. Ils partagent leur haine pour les wraiths qui ont fait courir Ronon et ont obligé Sheppard à tuer le général Sumner. Ils partagent un esprit de sacrifice propre aux soldats, aux bons soldats. Si Teyla a su réchauffer le cœur de Ronon, John a su le remplir avec ce qui manquait le plus au guerrier : un foyer, un vrai. Carson sait que pour Ronon, il faudra une nouvelle fois faire le deuil d'une famille. Peut être est-ce pour cela que le docteur Weir a tenu à sa présence.

Weir entre justement dans l'infirmerie. Son regard est cerné par la fatigue et la tristesse. Beckett prend le premier la parole.

_-« Je me doutais bien que nous en arriverions là docteur Weir. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe de suite ou préférez-vous rester seule avec eux un moment ? »_

Elisabeth le regarde sans comprendre.

_-« De quoi parlez-vous Carson ?_

_-Et bien je pensais que vous vouliez que je débranche les appareils._

_-Quoi !!! Mais pourquoi diable demanderais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?_

_-Ben, c'est-à-dire que… En fait, je… Nous… »_

Ronon choisi ce moment pour intervenir. Sa voix caverneuse résonne étrangement dans le bloc aseptisé d'Atlantis.

_-« Parce qu'ils sont morts et que vous-même avez dit qu'ils fallait s'y résoudre._

_-Et bien j'avais tord ! Non, seulement ils ne sont pas morts du tout, mais en plus je crois savoir ce qui leur est arrivé.»_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay continu ses explication sans se départir de son sérieux. Pourtant autour de lui, tout porte à la déconcentration. Sheppard lape goulûment l'eau qui ruisselle le long d'une des parois, tandis que Teyla se fait une toilette…à la manière des loups.

_-« Hum ! Je disais donc, que les Anciens dont on parle ici, n'ont rien à voir avec nos Anciens, au sens large du terme. Cela ne concerne qu'un groupuscule qui s'était donné pour mission de trouver un moyen plus rapide d'accéder à l'ascension. »_

Sheppard intervient aussitôt.

_-« C'est contraire au principe même de l'élévation de leur être. Il n'y a aucune pureté à vouloir aller plus vite, à être plus fort._

_-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Etre plus fort était justement le but ultime. Quand à la pureté…voyez-vous de la blancheur d'esprit dans le sacrifice de leurs semblables ? »_

Sheppard ne sait que répondre. A maintes reprise, il a été confronté à des êtres Ascensionnés, et ce que décrit Rodney est à des années lumières de ce qu'étaient ces êtres.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Une secte, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! »_

La voix d'Elisabeth est haut perchée. Son ton traduit à la fois son excitation face à sa découverte et l'urgence qui en découle.

_-« Le piège dans lequel ils sont tombés n'était pas destiné à tuer, mais à scinder le corps et l'esprit de l'individu. Ecoutez :_

D'un côté le corps survit par nos soins

De l'autre l'âme prend soin du corps

Enveloppe prêtée contre de l'or

Ce savoir qu'il fera sien. »

Ronon et Carson échangent un regard d'incompréhension. Ronon se contente d'un hochement d'épaules. Message succinct mais clair.

Beckett, quand à lui, réclame plus de renseignements. Aucun médecin ne saurait se contenter d'une approximation dans la compréhension d'un problème. Surtout si de ce problème résulte le coma de trois patients.

_-« Je ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce charabia docteur Weir._

_-Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je traduise correctement le mot « enveloppe ». On parle là d'enveloppe charnelle. Le corps de la première phrase n'est donc pas celui de la seconde. Il y a donc plusieurs corps pour une seule âme. Vous me suivez ? »_

Sans attendre de réponse, Elisabeth poursuit.

_-« Sur Atlantis, on prend soin du corps…celui qui avait été oublié. Et sur la planète, l'esprit de l'individu prend soin d'un corps qu'on lui a prêté contre un savoir. En revanche, j'ignore de quel savoir il s'agit. _

_-Franchement, plus vous m'expliquez, moins je comprends. Comment l'esprit peut-il être séparé du corps ?_

_-C'est là que rentre en jeu le fameux bouclier. Zelenka m'a expliquée en long, en large et en travers qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer le corps d'un humain. _

_Le corps Carson ! Vous comprenez maintenant ! Le corps est rejeté sur Atlantis, mais l'âme poursuit son chemin à travers la porte._

_-Comment une chose pareille est-elle possible ?_

_-Je l'ignore, mais on ignore tellement de chose sur les avancées technologiques des Anciens. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard reste septique.

_-« Est-il seulement possible qu'une secte ait pu fomenter une telle chose dans le dos du conseil ? »_

McKay est très sur de lui.

_-« Oui, absolument ! Avez-vous oublié Janus et son jumper-à-remonter-le-temps ? Je suis certain de ce que j'avance, John. Des Anciens ont formé une secte ayant pour but d'obtenir par l'ascension un pouvoir énorme qu'ils comptaient bien mettre à profit. Je suppose que les corps sacrifiés dont parlait Lupin étaient de simples adeptes. La sottise et la naïveté devaient aussi exister chez les Anciens._

_On les admire pour leur savoir, leur intelligence, leur sagesse, mais… »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« …Mais aussi évolués que soient les Anciens, ils n'étaient pas des Dieux. _

_L'humain est faillible, l'Ancien l'était aussi. »_

Elisabeth termine sa phrase sur un ton morne exprimant parfaitement ses sentiments. L'impression d'avoir perdu ce en quoi elle croyait. Ronon laisse passer quelques secondes de silence avant d'exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

_-« Bon, et maintenant ?_

_-Maintenant, on va désactiver ce maudit bouclier et aller à la pêche à l'âme._

_-Comment reconnaîtrons-nous Sheppard, Teyla et McKay ? »_

Cette question paraît si inutile que Carson devance Elisabeth dans sa réponse.

_-« Quand ils nous verrons sur la planète, ils viendrons forcement se manifester auprès de nous. Logiquement, ils ont du rester près de la porte à nous attendre._

_-N'en soyez pas si sur ! »_

La voix d'Elisabeth a repris son ton habituel.

_-« Cela n'est pas si simple, Carson. D'abord parce que d'après le poème, le corps n'est peut être pas humain. Ensuite, parce que je pense que l'hôte risque de se transformer en prison en vie. »_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay est toujours aussi volubile dans ses paroles. Le flot est continu et Sheppard et Teyla en boivent chaque goutte.

_-« Exactement comme la fois où je me suis retrouvé avec le lieutenant Cadman dans mon corps. Il fallait que l'un des deux lâche prise et donne le corps à l'autre, sinon… c'était la mort pour les deux. »_

Teyla coupe la parole à Rodney.

_-« Donc, si nous continuons à lutter contre le 'loup qui sommeille en nous', pour reprendre l'expression du poème, nous allons tous mourir._

_-Oui, c'est certain. »_

Sheppard intervient alors.

_-« Et que devons-nous faire à votre avis, Rodney ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Que devrais-je faire pour les retrouver à votre avis, docteur Weir ? _

_-Que devrons-nous faire, Ronon ! Pour cette mission, il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir seul. Je vais vous accompagner sur cette maudite planète, retrouver John, Teyla et Rodney, et leur redonner leur corps._

_-Comment ? »_

La question ne vient pas de Ronon cette fois-ci mais de Beckett.

_-« Comment allez-vous faire revenir leur esprit dans leur corps ? Si je les débranche de la machine, ils vont mourir._

_-Je le sais Carson. Mais j'ai mon idée sur la question. Pour l'instant, notre priorité est de les retrouver. Rapidement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'ils ne soient pris au piège dans ces corps qui ne sont pas les leurs. __Mais surtout, il faut les retrouver très rapidement… avant les Autres. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Pour ce chapitre, la mise en page n'est pas celle que j'ai sur word et que j'aurai souhaité conservé, mais impossible ici de changer la couleur ou la police... j'ai donc souligné les dialogues de Gaslin. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas de trop.

**Chapitre quatre**

**Gaslin**

_-« Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? » _

Sheppard a reposé la question tant à l'attention de McKay que de Teyla.

_-« Vu, les circonstances, je suis preneur de toutes les idées possibles, même les plus folles. Franchement, à ce stade plus rien ne peut m'étonner. Qui a une idée ? _

_- Moi ! »_

Sheppard regarde ses compagnons. McKay a le regard vague, perdu dans de trop profondes pensées. Teyla le regarde, la tête légèrement inclinée puis se laisse tomber mollement sur le sol. Elle pose délicatement son museau sur ses pattes avant et semble elle aussi plongée dans de terribles réflexions. Leurs gueules ne se sont pas ouvertes, leurs babines ne se sont pas retroussées.

_-« Qui a dit moi ? »_

Teyla et McKay redressent leurs oreilles et portent leur attention sur le colonel. Ils le regardent avec étonnement. Serait-ce un nouveau symptôme de leur étrange condition ? Sheppard continue de parler tout seul.

_-« Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. »_

McKay interrompt son délire.

_-« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, John ! _

_-Chut, McKay, taisez-vous, j'essaye d'écouter._

_-Et vous avez raison._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis Gaslin._

_-Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous entendre avec autant d'aisance ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes avec moi. Oui, bon je sais, techniquement, vous êtes avec moi ! Mais je veux dire que je vous entends comme si vous étiez devant moi._

_-Votre esprit est particulièrement réceptif. De plus, vous avez été affaiblit par les morsures de Lupin. J'ai donc profité de votre inconscience pour grappiller un peu de territoire. »_

L'échange entre l'hôte et le parasite se poursuit sous l'œil ahuri de Rodney et Teyla.

_-« Lupin et moi sommes pour ainsi dire, ennemis. Je pense que cela ne vous a pas échappé. »_

Sheppard regarde l'étrange signe que Lupin a « gravé » sur son torse.

_-« Oui, il veut faire de vous…heu de nous, son esclave. Même une fois que vous aurez repris le contrôle de votre corps. Finalement, c'est à vous que je dois le traitement de faveur de Lupin._

_-C'est exact et j'en suis désolé. Lupin et moi sommes en conflit quand à l'utilisation de nos connaissances. Regardez autour de vous colonel Sheppard. »_

Sheppard se rapproche des cloisons de la grotte et commence à étudier les écritures avec plus d'insistance. McKay et Teyla continuent de le suivre des yeux sans rien dire. Chacun de leur côté, ils supputent sur l'étrange attitude de leur supérieur.

Est-ce le début de sa transformation en loup ? Est-ce la fin de son humanité ? Ce délire est-il le signe d'une blessure passée inaperçue ?

_-« Les témoignages qu'ont laissé vos ancêtres ne parlent que de souffrances, de haines et de trahisons. Lupin a pris ces paroles pour doctrine. Il idolâtre ceux qui vous ont précédé. Pourtant ils ont été suffisamment crédules pour se faire avoir._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Lorsque nos ascendants ont laissé les vôtres emprunter leurs corps pour ces curieuses expériences, ils ont vite réalisé que le prêt n'était pas forcement réversible. __Plus le temps passe, plus l'homme se fond dans l'animal. Ensemble ils forment un réceptacle unique pour un savoir double et une conscience qu'ils doivent se partager. Le plus fort prenant en fin de compte l'ascendant sur le plus faible, le plus fragile…sur l'Homme. Entendons-nous bien Sheppard, je ne dis pas que l'Homme est faible, mais dans un corps qu'il ne maîtrise pas et dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, l'humain perd patte …enfin, je veux dire, perd pied et se noie dans la conscience du loup. Le loup devient ainsi omniscient. Les deux-pattes se sont fait piéger, pour notre plus grand bonheur…du moins au départ._

_-Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?_

_-Les être hybrides ont naturellement pris le commandement de la meute. Mais la rancœur et la haine enfouies au plus profond de leur âme perdue, se sont naturellement retournées contre leurs anciens amis. __Le chef de l'époque, issue de ces expérimentations, a fait venir sur notre planète la grande majorité des deux-pattes. Pour se faire, il a prétexté avoir découvert, grâce à sa métamorphose, le secret d'une ascension plus rapide. Quelle naïveté quand même, enfin…__Parallèlement, la meute a attaqué les autres et fait de nombreux prisonniers. __Autant de corps que pouvaient en avoir besoin les deux-pattes. __Autant de prisons organiques providentielles pour les dessins de la meute. __Encore maintenant les autres vouent pour notre meute une haine sans nom._

_-Je n'ai pas le sentiment que cela va s'arranger. D'après mes amis, Lupin est justement parti en chasse._

_-C'est encore exact. Il compte bien renouveler la terrible erreur de notre peuple.__A l'époque, nous avons ainsi augmenté notre meute de près de quinze individus. Cependant, cela n'a pas été sans conséquences. __Certes, quinze loups semblent peu au regard de votre population surpeuplée, mais avant l'arrivée de vos ancêtres, notre territoire ne contenait pas plus de cinq ou six meutes. Chacune d'entre elle comportait de six à dix individus. Nos destins s'entremêlaient au grès des accouplements et diverses bagarrent qui rythmaient nos vies. L'augmentation importante de notre démographie et l'accroissement de notre savoir, couplé malheureusement avec celui de notre ego, a entraîné un conflit sans précédant._

_Un conflit entre nous, entre anciens amis, mais pas uniquement… __Les deux-pattes qui ont réussit à reprendre possession de leur corps, et ceux rester dans votre monde sont revenus… John, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Gaslin est inquiet. Il sent que l'attention de Sheppard s'échappe. John ne lui répond pas. L'échange à la fois psychique et verbal, si on peut ainsi dire, est d'une telle intensité que Sheppard s'effondre silencieusement sur le sol brut de la caverne.

**oooOOOooo**

Elisabeth précède Beckett et Ronon Dex dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis. Zelenka entre à son tour. Il est tout aussi dépenaillé que l'était Carson, mais dans son cas, cela ne choque nullement. Le scientifique, un peu savant fou d'Atlantis, a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux un peu hagards et la démarche du somnambule. Heureusement la lumière qui illumine son regard témoigne de son intelligence et de sa vivacité d'esprit.

_-« Vous m'avez fait demander docteur Weir ?_

_-En effet Radek. Je vais aller sur la planète avec Ronon. J'aimerai que vous soyez des nôtres. »_

Zelenka se réveille pour de bon. Sa mâchoire inférieure se met à trembloter et ses lèvres perdent le peu de coloration qu'elles avaient. Sa pomme d'Adam monte puis redescend bruyamment, signe d'une déglutition laborieuse. Tout en bégayant, il répond à la demande de son supérieur.

_-« Mais, ce n'est pas possible d'y aller. Il y a le barrage filtrant des Anciens. Nous n'avons pas trouvé comment le déconnecter de cette adresse. En plus, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité là-bas !_

_-Bien au contraire Radek. __Quand au bouclier, il est lié à la porte d'Atlantis n'est-ce pas ? »_

Zelenka a du mal à suivre le raisonnement d'Elisabeth. Cela dit, il y a bien longtemps qu'il a cesser de chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement des esprits primaires.

_-« Oui, docteur Weir. Le bouclier est lié à notre porte des étoiles. Lorsque le vortex s'ouvre à cette adresse, Atlantis dresse sa barrière. Où cela nous mène-t-il ?_

_-Au fait qu'encore une fois, on est passé à côté de la simplicité. Mon grand-père disait : pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? __Nous n'avons pas besoin de déconnecter le bouclier, il suffit de le contourner. »_

Zelenka est catastrophé. Une fois de plus, l'évidence était là, sous leurs yeux. Il est vrai que le dicton de 'papy Weir' résume assez bien le cerveau des scientifiques. Abdiquons ! Zelenka écoute Elisabeth exposer son plan.

_-« Nous allons sur n'importe quelle planète amie et composons l'adresse maudite sur une autre porte. Cette porte-là n'ayant pas de bouclier, nous pourrons rejoindre Sheppard et son équipe. »_

Zelenka qui n'est pas au fait de la théorie d'Elisabeth, l'interrompt brutalement.

_-« Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?_

_-Ecoutez Radek, je vous expliquerai tout, mais pour l'instant sachez simplement que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aidez à récupérer la conscience de nos amis._

_Docteur Beckett ! De votre côté je veux que vous installiez le bloc ici, sur la plateforme. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, nous repasserons la porte avec nos amis et ils pourront réintégrer leurs corps. Si cela ne marche pas, si je me suis trompée…alors, qu'importe…ils seront perdus…corps et âmes. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Qui a dit que le ronflement est le propre de l'Homme ? Vraisemblablement personne ! Sheppard est allongé sur le flanc gauche, le torse exposé aux regards et les pattes fléchis dans une attitude enfantine. Sa respiration bruyante s'accompagne de petites bulles de bave qui éclatent tantôt à la commissure de ses babines, tantôt au niveau de ses naseaux. La douce musicalité des bulles est entrecoupée de ronflements rauques comme si à chaque inspiration Sheppard-le-loup raclait férocement sa muqueuse nasale.

Teyla est sidérée. L'instant précédant, John parlait tout seul et le voilà maintenant en train de dormir bêtement. « Bêtement » n'a jamais aussi bien traduit la pensée de Teyla. Elle échange avec Rodney un regard qui en dit long sur leur inquiétude quand à la santé mentale de leur chef et ami.

Teyla rompt le silence de cet incroyable tableau.

_-« Il est épuisé, laissons-le récupérer un peu. Je propose que nous attaquions les gardes de front. De toute façon, si nous restons là à nous regarder en chien (loup) de faïence, nous sommes perdus. »_

Teyla sort de leur alcôve pour se glisser dans la salle centrale. Elle inspecte rapidement les alentours puis se glisse dans le renfoncement où la meute entrepose la nourriture. La petite pièce est également éclairée. La luminosité provient de champignons phosphorescents que les loups disposent selon un ordre bien établit. Teyla se demande quel besoin ont les loups d'éclairer davantage ces pièces alors que leur vision nocturne est incroyablement bonne. Peut-être une résurgence du confort tel que l'entendent les Humains. Sans chercher plus de réponse, Teyla se frotte contre la nourriture la moins fraîche, celle dont l'odeur a le plus de chance de calfeutrer la sienne.

Elle revient en trottinant vers McKay. Celui-ci recule précipitamment.

_-« Pouhaaa, ce n'est pas comme cela que nous passerons inaperçus !_

_-Il ne faut pas se leurrer, Rodney, nous sommes incapables de passer discrètement devant les gardes. Ils renifleront notre odeur avant même que nous puissions les voire. Ils ont l'avantage de maîtriser pleinement leur capacité olfactive… et tout le reste. »_

Teyla remue les pattes avec l'aisance d'un pantin désarticulé. Elle regarde McKay et tente de remuer la queue avec rythme, mais celle-ci vient lui fouetter le flanc violemment.

_-« Vous voyez bien ! Nous sommes incapables de maîtriser ce corps. Dès que nos pensées cherchent à le contrôler, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je me sens engoncée dans cette peau. »_

McKay cherche à imiter Teyla, mais ne réussit que trop bien. Il croise accidentellement les pattes arrière et se retrouve en appuis sur le torse, le museau étalé dans la poussière. Il se redresse péniblement.

_-« Effectivement, je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. __Quel est votre plan ?_

_-Nous allons utiliser Sheppard comme appât. Prétextant un malaise ou autre, vous allez attirer la garde ici et nous les prendrons en étau. »_

McKay regarde de tous côtés. Ses yeux semblent s'exorbiter.

_-« En étau entre quoi et quoi ? »_

Teyla soupir… Est-ce que cela soupir un loup ?

_-« Entre vous et moi voyons ! Bon, je me planque dans le, heu.., le garde manger. »_

Teyla se glisse au milieu de fruits et quartiers de viandes entreposés pêle-mêle. McKay tourne un peu en rond, regarde Teyla et Sheppard, puis pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe ! A la grande surprise de McKay, son hurlement particulièrement plaintif est repris en chœur par Sheppard qui peine à ouvrir un œil. McKay s'affole un peu.

Est-ce que ce réveil prématuré va entraver leur plan ? Deux gardes se précipitent vers McKay.

_-« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

McKay hésite à répondre. Il regarde Sheppard, mais celui-ci se contente de refermer son œil et de se mettre à geindre. McKay saute sur l'occasion.

_-« Mon ami est mourrant !_

_-Et alors ? Lupin a dit qu'il pouvait mourir._

_-Non, non, pas tout a fait. Il a dit, que vous pouviez le tuer si nécessaire, mais j'ai cru comprendre que cela lui ferait plaisir de s'en charger lui-même. »_

Les deux loups marquent un temps de réflexion, quelques secondes, rien de plus. Rien de plus, mais déjà trop !

Teyla profitant de ce court laps de temps, se jette sur l'un d'eux. C'est un grand loup gris clair au pelage clairsemé. Bien que maigre, voire un tantinet squelettique, celui-ci lui oppose une résistance… inhumaine. Teyla lutte difficilement contre son adversaire. De son côté, McKay n'est pas en reste. Il n'a pas eu besoin de s'attaquer au second loup car celui-ci s'est jeté sur son dos dès l'apparition de Teyla. McKay tourne sur lui-même en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais l'animal tient bon. Ses crocs sont plantés dans le dos charnu de Myos/McKay. Ce dernier ne simule plus du tout lorsque son cri plaintif vient agacer les oreilles de Sheppard.

_-« Hum…laissez moi dormir encore un peu !_

_-John, aidez-moi, ce lascar ne veut pas me lâcher ! »_

Difficilement Sheppard consent à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Il regarde sans vraiment comprendre la scène qui se joue devant lui. Teyla est quatre pattes debout sur le corps d'un grand loup à l'allure de lévrier afghan. Quand à McKay, il tourne sur lui-même comme un chat qui joue avec sa queue. Sheppard réprime un fou rire. Oh, et puis non…

Il éclate de rire, immobilisant momentanément les quatre combattants. Incapable de s'arrêter, Sheppard poursuit son rire, mélange de petits couinements aigus et de râles caverneux.

Gaslin, au plus profond de son corps, est consterné.

**oooOOOooo**

Le soleil commence à peine à se lever lorsque le vortex se déclenche, illuminant la clairière d'un bleu opalin.

Les quatre loups laissés par Lupin se rapprochent. Ils sont excités et nerveux, tout à la fois. Dans quelques secondes ils seront les hôtes de consciences humaines et dans quelques jours, ils seront l'élite de leur communauté. Les quatre guetteurs sont comme hypnotisés par l'horizon des évènements. Cela faisait si longtemps que la porte était inerte.

Le vortex est activé depuis près d'une minute quand enfin les humains pénètrent le monde des loups. Ce ne sont pas des âmes en perdition qui franchissent la porte, mais bien des humains en chair et en os. Des « deux-pattes ». Stupéfait, les loups tardent à réagir, contrairement aux humains et en particulier à Ronon. Celui-ci voyant des masses se mouvoir, dégaine son arme. Trois puis quatre coup sont tirés avec une dextérité amplifiée par la colère.

Trois boules de poils viennent s'effondrer à ses pieds. La dernière masse velue a juste le temps de faire quelques pas vers la forêt avant de s'écrouler.

Elisabeth Weir s'approche.

_-« Heureusement que nous avons pris des armes paralysantes. Imaginez que vous ayez tiré sur le colonel, Rodney ou Teyla ?_

_-Mieux vaux prévenir. Vous l'avez assez répété, on ignore tout de ce qui se passe ici et de ce à quoi ressemble nos amis. J'en déduis que l'on ignore également à quoi ressemblent nos ennemis. Je me trompe ?_

_-Non, non, vous avez complètement raison. Bon, maintenant on sait au moins qu'il s'agit de loups. »_

Zelenka, resté en retrait dès le premier tir, s'approche d'une des bêtes.

_-« Vous pensez vraiment qu'un de ces loups peut être McKay ?_

_-Non, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Ces loups nous attendaient. Je pense même qu'ils espéraient nous capturer de la même façon qu'ils ont emprisonné Sheppard et son équipe. A nous maintenant de les retrouver. __Ronon, je suppose que vous savez suivre une piste laissée par des loups. »_

Sans répondre, Ronon termine de ficeler les quatre animaux puis s'approche de la porte pour repérer les traces les plus fraîches. Celles-ci le conduisent à la lisière de la forêt.

_-« Par ici il y a des traces de nombreux passages. »_

Ronon poursuit son exploration et s'enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt. Zelenka n'est pas du tout rassuré.

_-« Est-il nécessaire que je vienne avec vous, docteur Weir ? »_

Elisabeth semble hésiter un instant sur la conduite à tenir.

_-« A priori non. Vous pouvez rester ici. Essayez de voir si le bouclier filtrant peut être désactivé de ce côté-ci de la porte. Et puis, assurez-vous qu'un vortex puisse être rapidement ouvert vers notre site alpha. Vous saurez vous débrouiller avec eux ? » _

Elisabeth désigne du doigt les carcasses inertes entreposées par Ronon au seuil de la porte. Zelenka paraît également hésiter. C'est finalement Ronon qui tranche la situation. Il fait demi-tour et plante brutalement une arme paralysante dans la main de Radek.

_-« Tirez-leur dessus toutes les dix minutes. Ainsi, ils ne se réveillerons pas et ne risquent pas d'alerter d'autres loups. »_

Radek regarde l'arme. Il tremble tellement que celle-ci lui glisse des mains.

_-« Ronon, vous souvenez-vous de la dernière fois où vous m'avez donnez une arme ? »_

Ronon ramasse l'arme et la colle avec brutalité entre les doigts du scientifique. Avec fermeté, il oblige ce dernier à serrer fermement sa prise.

_-« Je me souviens surtout que vous l'avez admirez au lieu de vous en servir. __C'est une arme paralysante, alors même si c'est sur McKay, pas d'hésitation, tirez et réfléchissez qu'après. Compris ? » _

Sur ces mots, Ronon retourne à son expertise du sol.

Elisabeth sourit gentiment à Radek puis le laisse à ses incertitudes et rejoint Ronon dans la pénombre de la forêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre cinq**

**Les autres**

Elisabeth et Ronon progressent rapidement dans l'épaisseur de la forêt. Parfois des traces les amènent à rebrousser chemin mais petit à petit ils approchent du but. Des hurlements et grognements transpercent la végétation et signent la proximité des loups. Devant les deux Atlantes, un énorme rocher semble surplomber une petite clairière. Ronon entreprend immédiatement de monter en son sommet. Arrivé en haut, il s'allonge sur la surface lisse et froide puis avance encore davantage en rampant doucement. Le spectacle qui s'offre à lui est extraordinaire et surréaliste. Il fait signe à Elisabeth de le rejoindre. Celle-ci s'approche prudemment, retenant son souffle, de peur d'attirer des regards hostiles. En contrebas, la clairière est animée par une quantité impressionnante de loups. Une vingtaine, ou peut être plus, forme un cercle dans lequel deux loups combattent férocement. Le cercle invective les deux adversaires à grand renfort de hurlements, grognements, mais aussi de coup de griffes, qui viennent périodiquement blesser tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Un peu en retrait, une dizaine d'autres bêtes semble attendre patiemment l'issue du combat. Elles sont amorphes, allongés sur le sol, les yeux pour la plupart clos. Juste sous Ronon et Elisabeth s'ouvre une grotte à l'entrée de laquelle attendent également deux autres loups. Ceux-ci semblent moins sereins et cherchent plutôt à fuir le combat des yeux. Ils s'agitent et paraissent regarder de tout côtés. Subitement l'un d'eux relève la tête. Son regard noir transperce le cœur d'Elisabeth. L'espace d'un instant, elle croit tomber du rocher et se fondre dans le regard du loup. Une légère douleur au bras la ramène à la réalité. Ronon la tient avec fermeté.

_-« Faites attention, vous avez faillit tomber._

_-Ronon, ils nous ont repérés._

_-Je ne pense pas, la bagarre accapare toute leur attention. » _

Ronon également est comme hypnotisé par les deux adversaires. Elisabeth reporte son attention aux loups qui gardaient l'entrée de la caverne. Ils ne l'ont pas lâchée du regard. Les deux bêtes l'observent avec discrétion, comme s'ils voulaient garder leur découverte juste pour eux. Est-ce par crainte d'interrompre le combat ou parce que…

_-« Ronon, ce sont eux, là ! Je suis sur que ce sont eux, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne donnent pas l'alerte. » _

A contre cœur, Ronon laisse le combat se poursuivre sans lui et examine ce qui turlupine tant le docteur Weir. Son regard croise celui des deux loups. Aussitôt il recule et s'allonge dos à la roche, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu, les yeux noyés dans de petites gouttes salées.

_-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne voulais pas vous croire docteur Weir, mais j'avais tord ! » _

Ronon reprend ses esprits aussi brutalement qu'il s'était laissé envahir par le chagrin et l'espoir. Elisabeth lui adresse son plus beau sourire et d'un signe de tête lui indique de nouveau l'entrée de la caverne. Ronon plonge son regard en contre bas. Les deux loups le voyant apparaître au-dessus d'eux, s'écartent doucement l'un de l'autre. Au sol, gravées dans la terre poussiéreuse, des lettres forment un mot, une phrase, un espoir.

**S O S**

**oooOOOooo**

Le rire de sheppard-le-loup semble arrêter le temps et figer l'action.

Comme dans un ralenti cinématographique, Teyla ôte lentement ses pattes de son adversaire. Celui-ci reste cloué au sol, inconscient, ridicule dans son allure de loup désarticulé. McKay quand à lui, cesse brutalement sa ronde infernale et fixe étrangement son supérieur hiérarchique. Cet arrêt brutal surprend le petit loup noir qui s'accrochait fermement à son échine. Celui-ci poursuit son mouvement, s'arrachant douloureusement du dos de McKay pour s'écraser, non moins douloureusement, sur la paroi rocheuse. Il aura suffit d'un fou rire à Sheppard pour interrompre le combat et se déclarer vainqueur. Sheppard se calme difficilement. Teyla commence également à couiner bizarrement. De son côté, McKay essaye maladroitement de lécher son dos meurtri.

_-« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait rire. Si cela se trouve, je vais attraper la rage. » McKay frissonne violement et donne deux coups de mâchoire, deux claquement bien sonores._

_-« Je commence déjà à me sentir mal. Je sens que ma fin est proche… »_

Loin de stopper le fou rire de Sheppard et Teyla, les propos de McKay les attisent et les enflamment. De puissants hurlements en provenance de l'extérieur calment aussitôt la bonne humeur ambiante. Les trois loups s'approchent prudemment de la sortie. Les hurlements sont plus vifs et plus nombreux. Dehors plusieurs loups se regroupent autour d'un grand spécimen, bien plus vigoureux et robuste que Lupin. Sheppard croit reconnaître quelques membres de la meute de Lupin, mais la plupart des loups présents lui sont inconnus.

_-« Ce sont les Autres. »_

Gaslin se manifeste pour la première fois depuis le réveil de Sheppard. A peine surpris, Sheppard reprend le dialogue avec Gaslin, comme si celui-ci ne s'était jamais interrompu.

_-« Où est Lupin ? »_

Devançant toutes réponses de McKay ou Teyla, Sheppard entreprend de leur expliquer son dialogue « intime » avec le loup. Sheppard reprend donc sa discussion sans risquer d'être interrompu ou suspecté de folie.

_-« Gaslin, où est passé Lupin ? Qui est le grand loup qui semble diriger les Autres ?_

_-C'est Balbuck le chef des Autres. Lupin est tombé dans un piège tendu il y a bien longtemps._

_-Tu ne sembles pas surpris outre mesure de la situation._

_-Non, effectivement. Ce piège vois-tu, c'est Balbuck et moi qui l'avons mis en place alors que nous n'étions encore que des louveteaux. »_

Alors que Sheppard explique les propos de Gaslin à McKay et Teyla, la situation à l'extérieur de la grotte est de plus en plus chaotique. Une bonne dizaine de loups est escortée vers une zone dégagée de la clairière. Là, ils sont abandonnés comme un simple paquetage. Ils se laissent choir au sol et semblent attendre patiemment que la tension entre les meutes se calme. McKay et Teyla reconnaissent aisément en eux le gros de la troupe de Lupin. McKay les désigne à Sheppard.

_-« Ce sont ceux qui nous ont conduit jusqu'ici. Le petit rachot qui cherche à se faire discret, là sur le côté, vous le voyez ? C'était la patte droite de Lupin. Il était toujours derrière notre échine durant le trajet. Si ce loup est là, Lupin ne doit pas être bien loin. »_

Gaslin reprend ses explications et confirme les soupçons de McKay.

_-« C'est Bringks, le frère de lait de Lupin et accessoirement mon frère de sang. __Je visualise très bien votre regard étonné, Sheppard. Je ressens les choses à votre façon et j'imagine parfaitement votre surprise. Bringks, Lupin et moi avons été élevé ensemble. C'est pour cela que je connais très bien les dessins de Lupin. Je sais précisément, mieux que tout le monde, ce qu'il attend de vous et de votre peuple. Ne croyez surtout pas qu'il vise de meilleures conditions de vie pour nos meutes. __Non, ses projets, comme ceux de vos ancêtres, sont ceux d'un égocentrique et mégalomane esprit tourmenté.»_

Sheppard a bien du mal à traduire les pensées de Gaslin à ses deux amis. Gaslin, agacé par cette perte de temps, prend les mesures qui s'imposent.

_-« Sheppard, vous n'aurez pas la force de m'écoutez et de retranscrire correctement mes propos bien longtemps. Il est impératif pour votre survie et celle de vos amis que je puisse exécuter mon plan jusqu'au bout. Nous partageons nos pensées et vous sentez donc qu'émane de moi la vérité. Laissez moi reprendre possession de mon corps. »_

Sheppard ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. Non seulement il sent ses forces lui échapper de nouveau, mais il perçoit en Gaslin un espoir pour ses amis. Il perçoit également un désir de sacrifice. Accepter de se fondre en l'animal sera sans doute un choix irréversible.

_-« Teyla, Rodney. Je vais laisser Gaslin parler et agir à ma place. Ayez confiance en lui, comme en moi-même. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il saura vous sortir de cette situation. Quoiqu'il se passe, ne faites pas machine arrière. __McKay, Il est impératif que vous retourniez sur Atlantis et que vous déprogrammiez cette maudite adresse…définitivement. Vous m'avez comprit ? Jamais plus aucun humain ne doit venir sur cette planète ! __Teyla… Teyla, dites à Elisabeth combien je suis navré de vous laisser tomber, une fois de plus. »_

Teyla et McKay s'approchent de Sheppard et se collent à lui. McKay se frotte un instant contre Sheppard puis se poste raide comme la justice, face à lui.

_-« A vos ordres colonel. »_

Doucement, avec tendresse, le museau de Teyla vient se frotter contre son cou, zone particulièrement olfactive.

_-« Vous parlez comme si vous ne pensiez plus jamais nous revoir._

_-Gaslin et moi savons ce que nous avons à faire et ce qui est le mieux pour nos peuples respectifs. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Mais j'irai jusqu'au bout pour que cesse ce film d'horreur dans lequel nous sommes plongés. »_

Sheppard/Gaslin avance un peu plus vers l'entrée de la grotte puis regarde ses amis.

_-« Je vais sortir et expliquer aux miens que le combat doit cesser. Balbuck va nous aider, mais avant il reste une chose qui doit être réglé. Il faut tuer Lupin. »_

La voix est claire et bien maîtrisée. Il est devenu évident que ce n'est plus Sheppard mais Gaslin qui parle. McKay interroge ce dernier.

_-« Comment comptez vous le faire venir ?_

_-C'est très simple. Si Lupin veut reprendre le pouvoir, il doit le faire face à tous les membres de sa meute. Lorsqu'il me verra et apprendra que je suis l'instigateur de cette révolte, il me mettra au défit. __Si j'échoue, il n'y aura plus d'espoir… ni pour mon peuple, ni pour vous. »_

Teyla est bouleversée à l'idée de laisser Sheppard se sacrifier ainsi.

_-« Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse combattre seul. On ne laissera pas le colonel risquer sa vie sans réagir._

_-Sheppard savait très bien quel était mon plan. Il l'avait perçut en moi. C'est un chef de meute, lui aussi. Il sait ce qu'il convient de faire pour sa meute. __Je le sens en moi. Il sait qu'il vous est difficile de rester inactif, mais c'est la seule solution. __Restez là et ne bouger sous aucun prétexte, quoiqu'il advienne de moi ou de Sheppard !»_

Sur ces mots Gaslin sort de la caverne, faisant naître un silence de plomb dans la clairière.

_-« Je suis Gaslin, membre de la meute de Lupin. Le deux-pattes en moi n'est plus. Son savoir et sa connaissance en moi perdurent. »_

Les loups s'écartent respectueusement de Gaslin. Ce dernier pénètre d'un pas assuré dans la clairière et vient se mettre devant Balbuck. Tous les loups retiennent leur souffle. Latéralement au groupe de Balbuck, Bringks se redresse et montre ses crocs avec satisfaction. Son regard se porte vers la forêt. Gaslin et Balbuck sont museau à museau. Des éclairs semblent transpercer l'espace qui les sépare. La tension est palpable au sein des autres loups. Balbuck lève haut la patte et la repose délicatement sur l'épaule de Gaslin.

_-« Mon ami. »_

Dans la meute de Balbuck, c'est la surprise générale. Dans celle de Lupin, ou du moins dans ce qui en reste, c'est la consternation. Bringks est au comble du courroux. Ses babines sont retroussées et laissent échapper une bave épaisse et mousseuse. La haine se lit dans ses yeux. Le regard qu'il jette vers la forêt n'est plus porteur d'espoir mais de rage et d'appel à la vengeance. Balbuck poursuit à l'attention de sa meute.

_-« Gaslin est des nôtres. Il est le plus à même de vous expliquer la situation. » _

Se tournant vers les rescapés de Lupin, il continue son discourt.

_-« Lorsque vous connaîtrez les vraies motivations de Lupin et de son éternel ombre, Bringks, vous rejoindrez notre meute de votre propre volonté. Et nous serons enfin réunit, comme avant les deux-pattes ». _

Les derniers mots sont dits avec une telle haine que McKay et Teyla en sont saisis d'effroi. Gaslin se pose donc au centre des Autres, tel un orateur professionnel. Il regarde ses anciens amis et parle tout particulièrement à leur attention.

_-« Lupin vous a maintenu dans l'illusion d'une vie meilleur grâce au savoir des deux-pattes. C'est un mensonge éhonté ! __Que nous a apporté cette connaissance, en dehors de la haine des Autres et du désir d'en savoir toujours plus ? __Quel besoin avons-nous de connaître l'existence de la chirurgie, de l'art culinaire ? __Que ressentez-vous au plus profond de vous vis-à-vis de tout ce qui est humain ? »_

Gaslin marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre avec énergie.

_-« De la frustration ! Voilà ce à quoi nous sommes condamnés depuis des générations ! __Notre savoir existait avant l'arrivée des deux-pattes et a perduré bien au-delà grâce aux Autres_ _qui l'on entretenue. __Mais dans notre meute, il s'en perdu au profit d'un savoir que nous ne pouvons pas exploiter. __Nous ne sommes pas humains, nous n'avons pas de préhension fine, mais nous sommes loups et nous avons bien des choses qu'ils n'auront jamais. __Soyons fière d'être ce que nous sommes et reprenons ensemble le cours de notre existence. »_

Dans l'assemblée des couinements et des jappements commencent à se faire entendre. Les paroles de Gaslin portent leurs fruits.

_-« Lupin, Bringks et même Myos, ont depuis toujours conscience de cette aberration. La convoitise et le désir de pouvoir de Lupin nous ont amené vers un destin de souffrance, loin de nos vraies valeurs. Leur but ultime n'était pas d'acquérir plus de consciences dont ils n'avaient que faire mais de…_

_-Tais-toi ! »_

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'orée de la forêt. Lupin se tient devant eux.

_-« Gaslin, tu es un traître à ton propre peuple. Qui croirait les propos d'un loup qui a trahi. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le territoire des Autres, Balbuck nous attendait de patte ferme. C'était un guet-apens et tu en étais l'instigateur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginez Lupin. __L'arrivée des deux-pattes n'a fait que précipiter une action programmée depuis toujours. Je n'ai pas eu à te convaincre d'attaquer les Autres. Cela a facilité ma tâche, je dois dire. »_

Dans la foule de loup, un mot revient comme un leitmotiv.

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

Gaslin reprend donc ses explications.

_-« Parce que lorsque nos ancêtre ont compris que les deux-pattes allaient revenir et se venger, ils ont sacrifié les Autres. En laissant les Autres envahir si facilement le territoire de l'anneau, nos ancêtres savaient qu'il les condamnait à une mort horrible. »_

Un soupçon de silence pénètre dans la masse de loup. Une culpabilité ancienne, enfouit, remonte doucement à la surface.

_-« Avez-vous oublié que les humains sont revenus et ont incendié notre forêt, détruisant du même coup la majorité des Autres. __Est-il si simple pour vous d'oubliez ceux qui furent nos amis, notre famille, avant de devenir de la chair à deux-pattes ? Nous avons un devoir de mémoire envers ceux que nous avons sacrifié, mais aussi envers ceux dont nous nous sommes servit. »_

Le silence se fait chape de plomb.

_-« Les deux-pattes nous ont exploité par ignorance, mais nous nous sommes servit d'eux par perfidie ! »_

De nombreux cris et hurlement parviennent de la foule.

_-« Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

_-Les deux-pattes sont la cause de tous nos malheurs ! »_

Gaslin poursuit.

_-« Non, les deux-pattes sont tout aussi victimes que bourreaux. Nos ancêtres avaient pour dessin d'emprisonner un maximum de leurs âmes mais surtout de renverser la situation et de conquérir leur monde. Acquerrant du même coup l'arme tant convoité : la main ! »_

Gaslin se tourne vers Lupin et dresse la patte en sa direction.

_-« Et c'est exactement ce que Lupin souhaitait faire ! Devenir Humain puis revenir sur notre planète en tyran, despote et maître du monde ! »_

Tous les regards se tourne vers Lupin. Celui-ci ne sait comment se défendre.

_-« Gaslin est un traître et un menteur. Qui allez-vous croire ? » _

L'absence de réponse franche traduit l'incertitude dans laquelle est plongé la communauté de loups.

_-« Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi… Gaslin, je te défis en combat singulier. Que la vérité jaillisse par la mort du traître._

_-Je savais que cela finirait ainsi Lupin. »_

S'adressant à la foule Gaslin crie ses dernières vérités, comme un testament.

_-« Meute de Lupin et Autres, redevenez une famille unie. Redonnez leur liberté aux humains qui sont encore prisonniers et retrouvez ainsi l'intégrité que vous avez perdue. Soyez loups et soyez fières ! »_

Gaslin a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Lupin se jette sur lui. Les autres loups forment autour d'eux un cercle. Bringks de se côté s'est glissé discrètement dans la ronde. Balbuck quand à lui, veille tant bien que mal au maintien d'un calme relatif autour des combattants.Le combat s'engage donc avec violence et férocité.

Devant la grotte, McKay et Teyla ne savent comment réagir. Lupin est incontestablement plus fort que Gaslin. La violence du combat est perceptible, rien que par le bruit des crocs et les hurlements de douleurs qui parviennent jusqu'à eux. Leur impuissance les met très mal à l'aise. Faut-il agir au risque de faire échouer un plan qu'ils ne comprennent pas? Faut-il rester simples spectateurs au risque de tout perdre ? Alors que le doute et le désespoir commencent à prendre le dessus sur la raison, leur instinct animal les mets en alerte. Teyla cherche du regard se qui cause leur nouveau mal-être. McKay fait de même.Brusquement, son odorat nomme l'intrus. Une odeur musquée, forte et très mâle. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, même sans être loup.

Ronon !

McKay lève la tête et découvre perchée au-dessus d'eux, la crinière en dreadlocks de Ronon. Cette vision fugace est remplacée par le regard vert d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci l'observe avec une insistance étrange, presque paranormale. McKay ne la quitte pas des yeux. D'un simple mouvement d'épaule, il bouscule Teyla et lui indique le haut de la grotte. Mise au fait, Teyla dessine de sa patte agile les lettres qui forment leur salut :

S O S

McKay et Teyla sont revigorés par la vision de Ronon puis d'Elisabeth. Finalement l'espoir renaît. Mais comment faire pour sauver Sheppard sans faire pour autant échouer le plan de Gaslin et Balbuck ?

Dans l'arène improvisée, le combat fait rage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre six**

**Sacrifice**

Dans l'arène improvisée, le combat fait rage.

Gaslin n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa peau est parcourue de nombreuses, trop nombreuses coupures. L'inflammation des plaies commence à boursoufler son flanc. Ses yeux injectés de sang, trahissent sa douleur mais aussi sa rage de vaincre. Face à lui, Lupin semble plus monstrueux que jamais. Une profonde entaille sépare arbitrairement son visage en deux parties, l'une fonctionnelle et l'autre aux portes de la mort. Son oeil gauche est sortie de son orbite et semble regarder ce qui se trame à l'intérieur du crâne.

Ce qui se passe justement dans ce cerveau survolté est si terrifiant que même les loups de Lupin s'écartent petit à petit du combat. Le cercle s'élargit, non pour faire plus de place aux deux adversaires, mais pour s'éloigner de ce qui semble être une mise à mort indigne d'un loup. Déjà plusieurs membres de la meute de Lupin se sont joints à Balbuck.

McKay est prit d'un violent frisson.

_-« C'était donc ça !_

_-De quoi parlez-vous ? » _

Teyla regarde le scientifique sans comprendre. McKay semble effrayé par le combat mais ne parvient visiblement pas à le quitter des yeux. D'un vigoureux coup de patte, Lupin arrache un impressionnant morceau de chair à Gaslin. McKay suit des yeux le trajet de la boule de poils gluante de sang, de l'épaule de Gaslin, au griffes acérées de Lupin jusqu'au sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Rodney ne peut détacher son attention de ses poils tristes et sanguinolents qui faisaient partie de son ami quelques instants plus tôt. Complètement atterré par la situation, McKay explique à Teyla ce qui est devenu une évidence.

_-« Gaslin savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Lupin. Il ne voulait pas le battre, mais le discréditer aux yeux des autres loups. __Regardez Teyla. La violence du combat semble écœurer même les plus durs. Seul Bringks à l'air de ne pas s'en soucier. __Gaslin et Sheppard avaient conscience qu'ils ne survivraient pas à la colère de Lupin. Je comprends pourquoi Gaslin s'acharnait avec tant d'efficacité à exacerber la haine de Lupin. __Maintenant que leur plan semble avoir fonctionné, il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce jeu de massacre. Lupin est en train de mettre Sheppard en miettes. Et je ne parle pas au figuré. »_

Alors que McKay explique à Teyla le plan de Gaslin, celui-ci semble justement prendre forme. La ronde de loup se disloque, ne laissant que quelques individus, hypnotisés par l'action.

Gaslin/Sheppard est en piteux état. Ses pas ne sont pas bien assurés. Il tombe une première fois, se relève puis retombe violement sous le coup d'une patte griffue qui lui fend la babine droite sur toute la longueur. Le museau couvert de sang, le corps brûlant de fièvre, Gaslin s'effondre sur la poussière noire de la clairière. Sa respiration est difficile et douloureuse. Son souffle chaud soulève un petit nuage de poussière qui vient délicatement se poser sur sa gueule et masquer davantage encore sa vision. Avec difficulté, Gaslin secoue la tête pour dégager sa vue.

Au raz du sol, ce que voit en premier Gaslin, ce sont les pattes noires de Lupin. Ce dernier s'approche puis se baisse afin d'être parfaitement visible de sa proie.

_-« j'ai gagné Gaslin !_

_-C'est… ce que… tu crois… » _

Ses mots à peine chuchotés, mobilisent les dernières forces de Gaslin.

Furieux, Lupin donne un vigoureux coup de patte à la face du loup agonisant. Le corps inanimé paraît rebondir puis tourner sur lui-même pour enfin se retrouver sur le dos. Sur son torse, le dessin de Lupin semble s'être effacé. Constellé en tous sens par les ecchymoses et diverses lésions, le ventre de Gaslin n'est plus qu'un damier hétérogène où le rouge sang joue avec le orange rosé de ses chaires béantes.

Le silence est total. McKay et Teyla retiennent leur respiration. Elisabeth et Ronon sont pétrifiés par la vision apocalyptique des deux bêtes. Personne ne peut, ou même ne pense à intervenir. L'action paraît si lointaine. Et pourtant l'odeur si caractéristique du sang embaume toute la clairière.

Une odeur entêtante et ferrique.

Le parfum de la mort.

Un rire dément couvre le silence de l'assistance.

Lupin, fière et hystérique dans sa victoire, se tient debout sur Gaslin et chante à sa gloire. Son regard quitte momentanément son trophée pour couvrir ceux de ses adeptes. C'est alors que Lupin réalise qu'il est seul pour profiter de son triomphe. Furieux, il laisse choir le corps inerte de Gaslin.

_-« Où sont-ils ? » _

Son hurlement est de plus en plus halluciné. Lupin cherche désespérément sa meute du regard. La clairière semble vide.

_-« Ils sont tous partis Lupin. Tu les as effrayés et ils nous ont abandonné. »_

Bringks apparaît alors devant son chef.

_-« Gaslin avait bien prémédité son coup ! __Tu as montré que tu étais le plus fort, mais aussi le plus cruel. Plus tu combattais, plus les nôtres te maudissaient pour ce que tu as fais de nous. Regardes-toi, regarde-nous ! __Nous sommes des bêtes sanguinaires, assoiffés de sang et de vengeance. Pas très différent des humains qui nous ont détruit jadis. __Nous avons perdu Lupin. »_

Fou de colère Lupin se précipite sur Gaslin. Celui-ci agonisant, n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. McKay et Teyla s'apprêtent à intervenir quand une voix sortie de nulle part fige Lupin.

_-« Cela suffit maintenant ! »_

Balbuck sort de la forêt et avance dignement vers Lupin.

_-« Tu as trahis ta meute à des fins personnels et indigne d'un loup. Ton comportement ce jour dévoile le plus profond de ton âme. Tu voulais entraîner ta meute et la mienne dans cette noirceur sans fond. Tu es seul maintenant, seul avec ta conscience et ce qui lui reste d'humanité…puisque tu y tiens tant ! __Tu es un intrus au sein de notre communauté…bien plus que les humains. »_

Lupin jette un regard noir de haine à Balbuck. Celui-ci poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

_-« Un humain et un loup se sont uni et sacrifié pour leur meute. __Un humain et un loup ont montré ce que le sens de la communauté et de la meute signifiait. Solidarité et esprit d'abandon pour le bien de tous et non pour celui d'un seul. __Tout ce que tu ne connaîtras jamais. __Vas Lupin, quittes pour toujours notre territoire et emmène avec toi cette vermine de Bringks ! »_

Lupin se dresse fermement sur ses quatre pattes et tout en s'avançant, s'adresse à Balbuck avec amusement.

_-« Qui crois-tu être, petit loup pour ainsi me défier ? »_

Bringks qui s'approchait fièrement de Lupin, s'arrête brusquement, puis recule discrètement la queue entre les pattes arrière.

Derrière Balbuck, la foule s'est reformée, unie dans la colère, tous crocs dehors. Lupin sentant peser sur lui le lourd ressentiment des siens, fait mine de céder. La tête baissée et le cou offert en soumission, il s'approche de Balbuck.

De son côté Balbuck sort de la meute pour se rapprocher également de Lupin. Mais alors que celui-ci n'est plus qu'à un mètre, Lupin saute au cou de Balbuck. Aussitôt la meute, comme un seul loup, surgit et engouffre Lupin dans la profondeur de sa masse. En quelques minutes Lupin est tué, déchiqueté avec d'autant plus de violence que le clan réunifié assouvit ainsi sa haine tant envers leur ancien chef qu'envers eux-mêmes et les deux-pattes.

La scène terrifie tellement McKay et Teyla qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, une autre scène se joue, tout aussi violente. Profitant du peu d'attention dont il fait l'objet, Bringks s'éloigne dans le but de fuir la vengeance des siens.

_-« Où crois-tu aller petit frère ? »_

Ce qui devait être un hurlement n'est pas plus perceptible qu'un jappement de petit chiot. Le timbre enrayé et déformé par la douleur, Gaslin apostrophe son frère de sang.

_-« Assumes tes choix Bringks. Admets tes tords et quitte à tout jamais ce territoire. »_

Bringks s'approche de Gaslin et lui répond avec sarcasme.

_-« Mais bien sur Gaslin. Je vais le laisser ce territoire qui n'ai plus le mien. Mais tu n'en profiteras pas ! » _

Sur ces mots, Bringks se jette furieusement sur Gaslin et enserre violement son cou entre ses crocs. Bringks est d'autant plus à l'aise dans son rôle de bourreau que le monde semble s'être arrêter… juste pour eux.

Gaslin et Bringks.

Bringks et Gaslin.

Comme au bon vieux temps des jeux de louveteaux. Comme au bon vieux temps où Lupin asservissait Gaslin et laissait les miettes à son éternel second.

La vie a cessé et la lumière s'est éteinte. Un projecteur illumine la scène. Bringks est la vedette de son show psychotique. Il jubile. Sans relâcher son étreinte, il susurre aux oreilles de son frère ses derniers mots d'amour fraternel.

_-«Je t'ai toujours haïs plus que tu ne peux l'imaginez. Je vais me délecter de ta souffrance et de celle de l'humain qui se terre en toi comme un chiot apeuré. Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, laisse le deux-pattes reprendre le dessus et caches toi dans son âme meurtrie. __Quelque soit ton choix, saches que le plaisir de te tuer sera égal à celui de tuer l'humain, symbole de ta lâcheté. A moins que je te laisse agoniser dans la honte ? Hum… je dois avouer que ce choix me coûte. Non, finalement je préfère voire s'éteindre la lumière dans tes yeux. »_

Doucement, avec un désir de perfection dans le geste, Bringks accroît la pression de ses imposantes mâchoires. Le hurlement de Gaslin transperce la bulle dans laquelle Bringks s'imaginait assouvir son fantasme de vengeance. D'un coup, le silence s'enfuit pour laisser la place aux cris de la meute. La lumière semble réapparaître pour éclairer toute la clairière. Bringks sort brutalement du monde imaginaire qui s'était créé autour de lui et Gaslin. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas si seul finalement, et que la fuite aurait peut être été un meilleur choix que les représailles.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le bourreau, minable petit loup de second rôle et sa victime, forme indéfinissable qui portait le nom de Gaslin pour les uns et de John pour les autres. A moins que ce ne fut l'inverse.

De nouveau le silence…puis le cri !

Un cri différent, mais tout aussi puissant.

Elisabeth s'est redressé sur le rocher. Il ne lui a pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre qui était le loup en si mauvaise posture. Qui d'autre que Sheppard pouvait s'attirer de tels ennuis ? Qui d'autre pouvait en quelques jours provoquer un bain de sang et à fortiori avec le sien ?

John était là, allongé sur un sol gorgé de son sang.

La silhouette svelte et gracieuse d'Elisabeth domine le rocher et semble enlacer toute la clairière de son aura.

Le silence se fixe.

Même Bringks ne peut détacher son regard de cette forme à la fois redoutée et idolâtrée. Derrière Elisabeth, apparaît d'abord en filigrane, puis avec netteté, l'imposante stature de Ronon. Celle-ci semble monstrueuse aux yeux des loups. Ces derniers hésitent quand à la conduite à tenir. Certains font volte face et s'enfuient dans la forêt, d'autres font bloque avec (mais surtout derrière) Balbuck.

Le hurlement de Gaslin a laissé sa place à de petits couinements.

McKay et Teyla s'approchent doucement de lui. Bringks ne sait quelle attitude adopter. Comme tout ses anciens amis, il hésite entre l'attaque et la fuite. Son hésitation est de courte durée car Teyla a bifurqué et se dirige vers lui d'un pas rapide.

Bringks se met en position d'attaque et s'élance vers Teyla. Un flash lumineux éblouit Teyla. Lorsque enfin elle ouvre les yeux, elle découvre à ses pieds la carcasse fumante de Bringks. Une odeur nauséabonde s'élève de la chair calcinée. Ronon est descendu de son rocher et avance en direction de Teyla. Il s'arrête face au cadavre, s'agenouille et vérifie que l'animal est bien mort.

Balbuck et sa nouvelle meute se regroupent autour d'eux en grognant fortement. Peu impressionné, Ronon lève son arme. Devançant toutes actions, d'un côté comme de l'autre, Teyla s'interpose entre Ronon et Balbuck.

_-« Non Balbuck ! __Mon chef de clan s'est sacrifié au même titre que le vôtre. Nous sommes autant les victimes de Lupin que votre meute. Comme Gaslin vous l'a expliqué, nous sommes venus ici par accident. C'est également par accident que nous sommes dans ces corps qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Je sens en moi Margelle qui se lamente de devoir partager avec moi. Je la sens aussi qui pleure de savoir que sa résurrection signera ma mort. Le combat entre loups et humains doit cesser immédiatement._

_-Mais cet humain accepteras -t-il de nous laisser ? Son arme est puissante et redoutable._

_-Ronon est un ami. Je suis certaine que je vais pouvoir lui faire entrevoir la vérité… mais s'il vous plaît…donnez moi un peu de temps._

_-bien. »_

Balbuck s'éloigne au grand soulagement de sa toute récente communauté qui s'imaginait déjà réduite à l'état de braises incandescentes.

Ronon regarde Margelle/Teyla hurler et couiner bizarrement avec l'autre loup.

La louve est svelte et gracieuse par rapport aux autres. Celle-ci jette un regard si insistant sur Ronon que celui-ci en perd son aplomb. Teyla, ce ne peut être que Teyla !

Comme il est étrange d'imaginer l'Athosienne en train de pourparler avec un animal. Comme il est étrange d'imaginer l'Athosienne en animal…tout simplement !

Teyla se rapproche de Ronon. Celui-ci se sent mal à l'aise. Que doit-il faire ? Mettre un genou à terre et caresser son encolure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal domestique comme le chien que Sheppard lui a montré en photo ? L'évocation de son ami vient subitement remplacer tout mal être et sensation de gêne qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de « parler » à un loup.

_-« Sheppard !! »_

Sans en dire plus Ronon, immédiatement suivit de Teyla et rejoint aussitôt par Elisabeth se retrouve au chevet de Gaslin. McKay est allongé à côté du corps de son ami. Gaslin peine à parler.

_-« Je vais mourir. Je le sens, mes blessures sont profondes. Ma chair et mon âme sont à jamais détruites. Je regrette d'emmener avec moi Sheppard. _

…

_Sheppard me dit de vous répéter cette phrase, mais je ne la comprends pas :_

_-Trouvez une solution monsieur Spock et magnez vous les fesses ! »_

**°°°°**

La stupeur et l'incompréhension gagnent Teyla et McKay. Bien que ne comprenant pas le sens des hurlements, Elisabeth et Ronon saisissent parfaitement le ton plaintif de Gaslin.

Le loup tousse un peu puis ricane.

_-« Je suis content d'avoir partager ses moments avec vous colonel. S'était instructif et particulièrement…étonnant. » _

Gaslin fini juste sa phrase quand McKay s'énerve et le secoue avec peu de douceur.

_-« Bon, maintenant, va falloir se remuer un peu si on veut trouver une solution. _

_Teyla, emmenez le docteur Weir dans la grotte voir si elle déniche le mode d'emploie de la symbiose sur les inscriptions des anciens. __Ronon, portez tout de suite Gaslin sur Atlantis pour que Carson s'en occupe ! __Ronon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez Médor, que le déluge nous lave de tous nos pêchers ? »_

Teyla l'interrompt gentiment.

_-« Ils ne nous comprennent pas Rodney. »_

**°°°°**

Gaslin/Sheppard ricane de plus en plus.

_-« Attention McKay, Médor a de sacrés crocs aussi ! »_

La situation semble amusé Gaslin et Sheppard qui se laissent tranquillement aller.

Lutter pour vivre est si douloureux.

**°°°°**

Devant le corps du loup supposé être Sheppard, deux autres bêtes s'agitent. Ce sont les deux animaux qui guettaient devant la grotte. La louve est calme alors que le loup est agité de mouvements en tout sens.

Face à cet étrange tableau, Elisabeth et Ronon semblent un peu perdus. Elisabeth s'approche de Gaslin.

Ronon exprime enfin son inquiétude.

_-« Pouvons-nous sauvez Sheppard ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Ronon. __Je pensais qu'en les refaisant passer le bouclier filtrant, leurs âmes et leurs corps se sépareraient de nouveaux. Laissant ainsi les loups de ce côté de la porte pour reprendre sur la plateforme d'Atlantis leurs véritables enveloppes charnelles._

_-Vous pensez que ce n'est plus possible ?_

_-Je l'ignore. Sheppard à l'air si mal en point. Je crains que cette brutale séparation ne l'achève. »_

Ronon se tourne vers McKay.

_-« Rodney, j'ignore si vous me comprenez, mais il faut trouver une solution. Creusez-vous les méninges et trouvez une idée ! »_

Elisabeth regarde Ronon avec curiosité.

_-« Comment êtes-vous certain que c'est McKay ?_

_-Il n'arrête pas de gesticuler et de japper ! »_

**°°°°**

Un petit couinement, un dernier petit rire pour la route…

Gaslin et Sheppard se coulent doucement vers l'abandon. Qu'il est doux de partir aux sons si familiers de sa meute.

McKay râle et s'égosille en vain, comme à son accoutumé.

Ronon grogne presque comme un loup. Finalement Rodney n'est pas si loin avec son « Médor ».

Teyla cherche la solution la plus sage. Sa voix chantante berce l'esprit de Gaslin.

_-« Et si tu l'entendais chanter… »_ Suggère Sheppard au fond de leur être.

Une petite pluie tombe lentement sur la gueule de Gaslin/Sheppard. Une goutte puis deux coulent sur sa babine blessée.

Cela picote, comme une petite brûlure à vif. La goutte se faufile et disparaît sur sa langue.

La pluie est salée.

Gaslin/Sheppard ouvre un œil. Juste au dessus, le ciel a disparu.

Le bleu est devenu vert. Un vert intense et larmoyant. Elisabeth s'est approchée et pleure son impuissance.

Qu'il était doux de partir aux sons si familiers de sa meute.

Qu'il est difficile de partir avec le goût amer du chagrin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre sept**

**Abandon**

Elisabeth s'agite dans son sommeil.

Des flashs lumineux, des images, des voix, des cris s'entrechoquent dans un cauchemar ultra réaliste où Hommes et Loups se fondent en des êtres uniques communément appelés loups-garous.

Les événements de ces derniers jours la hantent avec un soupçon de brutalité, un zest de douleur et cerise sur le gâteau, un flot de larmes sur les joues.

Elisabeth se tourne et se retourne en une étrange chorégraphie où oreillers et draps sont ennemis. Les doigts crispés sur la taie inondée de larmes, Elisabeth retient ses cris.

Son cauchemar a l'odeur de la chair calcinée…

Ronon tuant le dernier rempart entre eux et Sheppard.

Son cauchemar a la couleur de l'hémoglobine…

Sheppard-le-loup couvert de sang. Tout ce sang coulant entre ses doigts quand elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Tout ce sang dans le lavabo d'Atlantis longtemps, bien longtemps après avoir rapporté le corps. Trop longtemps pour qu'il disparaisse vraiment.

Son cauchemar a le goût du sel…

Ses larmes quand elle a compris que c'était lui. Ses larmes quand elle a senti son souffle chaud se poser lentement sur son cou. Trop lentement pour réchauffer son cœur et surtout celui de Sheppard.

Son cauchemar a la sonorité stressante des cris…

Le hurlement de Sheppard lorsque le petit loup lui a lacéré le cou. Son propre cri en réponse à la souffrance de John. Son propre cri qui depuis résonne en elle jusqu'à l'assourdir.

Son cauchemar a la texture étrange du rêve, nébuleux et insaisissable.

Il est épais et cotonneux mais finalement pas désagréable…

Il n'est que songe, souffrance sans consistance et qui ne fait qu'effleurer une réalité bien plus cruelle, bien plus douloureuse.

La terrienne se réveille doucement. Le cauchemar est loin. Le silence de la nuit amplifie les sons internes, ceux du cœur qui palpite, ceux du cri qui perdure encore et encore dans son esprit.

Elle cherche à ranger les brides de pensées qui l'assaillent.

N'aurait elle pas fait un mauvais rêve ? La question reste en suspend car une pensée vient chasser tout autre chose.

Elisabeth soupire.

_-« Comment vais-je leur annoncer la nouvelle ? »_

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

Les dents de Teyla se resserrent doucement sur la tenue d'Elisabeth. Elle tient fermement son emprise et semble chercher à attirer Elisabeth vers la caverne. Le docteur Weir quitte à contre cœur le loup qui agonise doucement dans la poussière.

Teyla et Elisabeth pénètrent dans la grotte, laissant derrière elles leur chagrin et leur incertitude. Elles tournent le dos à la clairière qu'elle transformant provisoirement en un vestiaire pour leurs états d'âmes et leur peine.

La caverne est lumineuse.

C'est la première pensée qui frappe Elisabeth. Tout comme Sheppard et Teyla quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'interroge sur le besoin de lumière des loups. Très vite, cette interrogation s'évapore devant la découverte des écritures. Les souvenirs des Anciens et ceux des loups s'entremêlent.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permet d'entrevoir une réalité qu'elle avait supposée et qui malheureusement se confirme.

La secte, les sacrifices, la souffrance et surtout la haine, sont autant de sentiments qui sourdent des murs comme d'une plaie à vif.

Ses doigts délicats caressent les signes comme s'ils pouvaient lui en dire davantage. Elisabeth s'arrête un instant, se met à genoux puis retire sa main brusquement. Toujours à genoux, elle se tourne vers Teyla. Sa voix est douce et maternelle.

_-« Il faut y aller. Je reviendrais ici plus tard. »_

Elisabeth ne veut pas exprimer ses doutes et ses craintes à haute voix. En sortant de la grotte, elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui représente la mémoire d'un peuple sacrifié et l'apologie de la bêtise humaine.

McKay s'énerve et bouge frénétiquement autour de Gaslin.

Balbuck se rapproche de lui à petits pas.

_-« Laisse le s'en aller. Il savait très bien que cela finirait ainsi. Regarde autour de toi Myos. Nos meutes sont unies et nous sommes là, à côtoyer des deux-pattes sans animosité aucune. C'est une nouvelle ère qui commence pour nos deux peuples. »_

McKay répond avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Balbuck fait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_-« Je ne suis pas Myos, mais Rodney McKay. Je ne suis pas un loup, mais un scientifique d'Atlantis ! Et je suis furieux d'être resté spectateur impuissant du sacrifice de mon ami ! Quand à Myos, il est encore plus furieux de ne pas réussir à prendre le dessus. Il était au courrant de tout. Savoir que je suis dans la carcasse d'un loup qui est en partie responsable de la situation est pour le moins désagréable. _

_Si je pouvais, je me mordrais ! _

_-Allons, du calme. Lorsque vous retournerez chez vous, Myos reprendra possession de son corps et comptez sur nous pour le lui faire regretter. »_

Sans laisser le temps à McKay de répliquer, Balbuck poursuit.

_-« Il est d'ailleurs grand temps pour vous de nous quitter. Le crépuscule commence à s'installer. Quand la lune sera haute et ronde dans le ciel, nous irons chantez au sommet de la colline. Si la légende est vraie, votre âme devra s'élever sinon elle restera dans le corps de Myos à tout jamais. »_

McKay fixe Balbuck droit dans les yeux. Brusquement, sans y avoir réfléchit au préalable, Rodney se jette sur Balbuck et vient poser un peu brutalement sa tête sur l'encolure du chef de meute. L'accolade est franche. Balbuck glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de McKay. Ce dernier fait un petit bond en arrière puis quitte Balbuck les yeux pleins de larmes.

Teyla et Elisabeth sont de retour auprès de Gaslin.

Le docteur Weir reprend le contrôle de la situation.

_-« Retournons à la porte ! J'irai sur Atlantis prévenir Carson de notre retour et mettre en place le rapatriement du colonel. »_

Ronon se place juste devant Elisabeth.

_-« Je peux le porter jusqu'à la porte sans difficulté docteur Weir._

_-Je le sais Ronon, mais son état nécessite de prendre des précautions. Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait aggraver ses blessures. Tant qu'il y a un espoir de le sauver, il faut s'y accrocher fermement, mais pas n'importe comment ! »_

Elisabeth se tourne vers Teyla.

_-« Est-ce que vos nouveaux amis pourront prendre soins de lui durant notre absence ? »_

Teyla fait un signe de tête affirmatif, mais s'allonge en même temps devant Sheppard. Elle a la ferme intention de rester elle-même à son chevet.

Le docteur Weir s'agenouille aux côtés de Teyla et Sheppard. Elle pose doucement sa main sur Gaslin. Elle sent son torse se soulever, irrégulièrement avec une faible amplitude. Ses doigts caressent son pelage avec tendresse. Ses poils sont un peu rêches mais c'est si doux de le sentir respirer. Elisabeth soulève délicatement la tête inerte de Gaslin et enlace son cou avec la ferveur d'une mère ou d'une amante.

_-« John… » _

Ses larmes coulent de nouveaux sans retenues. Elle repose avec la même douceur l'animal inconscient et prend la patte de Teyla dans sa main.

_-« Nous allons faire vite, mais le temps nous est compté. Et nous pouvons échouer. John n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous sacrifier pour lui. Venez avec nous Teyla. »_

Avec lenteur, Teyla se redresse, jette un dernier coup d'œil sur Sheppard puis part au pas de course vers la porte.

_-« Alors, ne perdons pas de temps ! »_

McKay emboîte aussitôt sa course, suivit de près par Ronon.

Elisabeth regarde autour d'elle la meute qui se reconstitue et se rapproche lentement du loup inanimé.

Elle pose ses lèvres contre le museau de Sheppard et sent le souffle chaud du loup s'échapper lentement de ses naseaux pour se poser avec douceur dans son cou. Elisabeth frémit. Elle éloigne ses lèvre de la bête et relâche son ultime étreinte. Son regard se pose sur ses doigts dégoulinant de sang puis sur les yeux du loup, clos, éternellement clos.

Le docteur Weir se précipite derrière ses compagnons, laissant la meute pansez les plaies de Gaslin/Sheppard.

**°°°°°**

Devant la porte des étoiles, le docteur Zelenka est extrêmement tendu. Il tient fermement l'arme donnée par Ronon.

Bip…bip…

_-« Encore ! »_

Zelenka pointe l'arme sur les loups ficelés par Ronon et tire en tremblant. Puis il entreprend de reprogrammer sa montre pour sonner dans dix minutes, encore et encore.

_-« Je ne m'y ferai jamais. »_

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il voit deux nouveaux loups pénétrer la zone dégagée de la porte. Tremblant de plus belle, il lève son arme et tire sur la bête la plus proche. Le premier tir passe à côté mais le second fait mouche. Le loup s'effondre brutalement aux pieds du scientifique apeuré. Zelenka est hypnotisé par l'animal qui gît devant lui, la gueule béante et les dents tranchantes bien en vues.

Une voix le sort de sa torpeur.

_-« Félicitation Radek, vous venez de dégommer McKay. Je doute qu'il vous en soit reconnaissant. »_

Zelenka regarde Ronon qui sort hilare de la forêt. Le second loup est à côté de lui. Zelenka lâche alors son arme et commence à bégayer.

_-« C'est…heu…je… Vous n'allez pas le lui dire n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'arrivée du docteur Weir interrompt le dialogue entre les deux hommes.

_-«Zelenka, programmez de suite les coordonnées du site alpha. Je vais chercher de l'aide. Teyla et McKay… »_

Son regard se porte sur l'animal qui ronfle comiquement entre les jambes de Zelenka.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

Voyant le rire pointer sur les lèvres de Ronon et toutes couleurs quitter le visage de Radek, Elisabeth comprend rapidement le déroulement de l'histoire. Elle coupe donc court à toutes explications et embraye sur ses ordres avec toute la fermeté retrouvée d'un chef d'expédition.

_-« Teyla, soyez prête à passer la porte dès mon retour. Veillez également à ce que McKay soit dans de meilleurs dispositions. »_

Elisabeth fixe Ronon.

_-« Au besoin, vous le jetterez dans l'horizon des évènements. »_

Son regard se déporte vers Radek, qu'elle fusille littéralement des yeux.

_-« Vous aiderez Ronon à porter McKay si celui-ci dort toujours. Maintenant composez l'adresse !»_

Le vortex semble exploser dans la clairière qui s'assombrissait rapidement.

Elisabeth regarde la lune qui commence à apparaître. Cette lune est petite mais bien plus luisante que celle de la Terre. Elisabeth n'hésite pas un instant et disparaît dans la vague bleutée.

Sur la planète, Zelenka et Ronon sont silencieux.

Teyla secoue McKay de sa truffe avec douceur, puis entreprend de le réveiller avec un peu plus d'énergie. Ronon, s'approche d'elle.

_-« C'est inutile. L'arme de Zelenka a une durée d'action de vingt bonnes minutes. »_

Zelenka écoute attentivement Ronon. Subitement il reprend du poil de la bête et invective Ronon avec énergie.

_-« Quoi ?! Vingt minutes !! Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait tirer toutes les dix minutes ? J'ai cru mourir de peur à chaque fois que je les visais avec l'arme. Je tremblais tellement que je manquais ma cible une fois sur deux !_

_-Et bien voilà, vous avez la réponse à votre question docteur Zelenka. J'ai préférer jouer la sécurité en vous laissant amplement le temps d'atteindre votre cible. » _

Ronon est franchement hilare. Même Teyla se met à couiner. Zelenka, boudeur, leur tourne le dos et se remet au travail sur la console de commande.

Les minutes s'égrainent et le silence pèse de plus en plus devant la porte. Même Zelenka regarde la lune avec angoisse.

McKay ouvre difficilement un œil. Son réveil s'accompagne d'une bordée de grognements.

Soudain le vortex rayonne et illumine les Atlantes. Le docteur Weir accompagnée d'une équipe médicale surgit.

_-« Zelenka, composez les cordonnées d'Atlantis, le docteur Beckett y attend McKay et Teyla. »_

Un nouveau vortex s'ouvre.

Teyla pénètre la porte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. McKay s'en approche en titubant, mais hésite un instant. Il ne comprend plus très bien ce qui se passe. Ses muscles sont ankylosés et il a du mal à avancer. Ronon le pousse sans ménagement et c'est de biais en équilibre sur les pattes arrière qu'il pénètre l'horizon des évènements.

Ronon et Elisabeth retiennent leurs souffles.

Un bruit de tôle froissée, un crissement puis le vortex se déclenche de nouveau, éjectant les corps inanimés de Margelle et Myos.

Elisabeth reprend son ton de commandant et désigne les deux loups.

_-« Attachez-les avec les autres et suivez moi. _

_Zelenka, maintenez la porte d'Atlantis ouverte, nous revenons avec Sheppard. »_

Sur ces mots, Elisabeth, suivi de l'équipe de Beckett puis de Ronon pénètre la forêt.

La nuit et la forêt engloutissent les humains, ne laissant que le silence et l'attente.

Devant la grotte, seul deux loups sont au chevet de Gaslin. Une jolie louve portant visiblement la descendance de la meute et Balbuck lui-même.

Voyant arriver Elisabeth et Ronon, Balbuck quitte le blesser pour venir à leur rencontre.

_-« La meute est partie vers la colline. Il reste peu de temps avant l'heure fatidique. Que comptez-vous faire ? Gaslin est au plus mal, je ne pense pas qu'il survivra à cette nuit. »_

Balbuck regarde fixement Elisabeth et Ronon. L'échange de regards est intense d'émotion.

Elisabeth pose un genou à terre et avance la main en direction du grand loup.

L'équipe médicale est sidérée. Certains reculent, d'autres lèvent ce qui pourrait servir d'armes, mais aucun ne parvient à parler. Ronon se place devant eux et les rassure d'un geste de la main.

Balbuck est tout près d'Elisabeth maintenant. Il sent son odeur emplir ses naseaux. Il perçoit ce qu'elle-même ignore, le courage, la dévotion, la détermination…

Se tenant bien droit sur ses quatre pattes, le grand loup pousse un hurlement strident.

Les infirmiers et médecins sursautent et s'agitent.

Ronon le regarde avec un peu de méfiance.

Elisabeth reste stoïque.

Balbuck hurle de nouveau.

_-« Vous êtes incontestablement une chef de meute. »_

Elisabeth s'adresse au loup avec douceur.

_-« Je suis navrée mais je ne comprends absolument pas votre langage. »_

Le docteur Weir montre ses compagnons à Balbuck.

_-« Ces gens sont des médecins. Ils vont nous aider à transporter notre ami jusqu'à la porte, avec le plus de précautions possible. Nous récupèrerons l'âme de Sheppard puis nous essayerons de soigner le loup qui le porte en lui. Etes-vous d'accord pour nous le confier ? »_

Balbuck fait un signe de la tête puis s'écarte d'Elisabeth. Il pousse un jappement sec qui a pour résultat de faire partir rapidement la louve qui léchait les plaies de Gaslin.

Balbuck recule, se tourne puis s'éloigne dans la forêt.

Au loin, les loups commencent à chanter.

Au loin, le ciel noir s'éclaire du blanc-bleu de cette étrange petite lune.

D'un signe de Weir, l'équipe médicale s'attelle au travail. Ils ceinture Gaslin/Sheppard dans une sorte de matelas coquille, puis partent rapidement vers la porte. Elisabeth et Ronon courent avec eux, courent à en perdre haleine.

Zelenka est aux commandes de la porte. Lorsque la troupe de Beckett débarque avec le « colis », il active aussitôt le vortex.

L'équipe s'arrête, détache Sheppard du brancard puis pousse ce dernier à travers la vague bleue avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Ronon et Elisabeth arrivent sur ces entre faits.

Tous les membres de l'équipe présents s'écartent et attendent patiemment que le corps de Gaslin leur soit rendu.

Ronon chuchote à l'oreille d'Elisabeth.

_-« Je croyais qu'il était dangereux de faire passez l'horizon à Sheppard._

_-Oui, mais nous n'avions malheureusement plus guère le choix. » _

Elisabeth regarde la lune qui est au firmament. Au loin, le chant des loups est à la fois terrifiant et magique.

Une atmosphère étrange, emprunte de mysticisme et d'ésotérisme s'installe.

Le silence puis…vlan…le corps meurtri de Gaslin s'étale sans douceur sur le sol.

Les hommes d'Atlantis soulèvent délicatement le corps pour le sangler de nouveau sur le brancard pneumatique.

Personne n'ose rompre le charme qu'inspirent les chants. Personne n'ose exprimer ses inquiétudes et ses interrogations.

Elisabeth brise volontairement l'ensorcellement.

_-« On va emmener ce loup et essayer de le sauver. D'abord parce que je l'ai promis à la meute, ensuite parce que j'ignore si Sheppard a réussit à s'extirper de ce corps. _

_Zelenka, rentrez les coordonnées du site alpha, nous rentrons à la maison ! »_

Le vortex s'ouvre, la vague bleue les englouti.

Un pied sur le site alpha, un autre vers Atlantis.

Le vortex s'ouvre sur la plateforme de contrôle d'Atlantis. Elisabeth, Ronon et tous les membres de l'expédition pénètrent la cité des Anciens.

Aussitôt une autre équipe prend en charge le loup et l'emmène au bloc. Elisabeth attrape l'un d'eux par le bras.

_-« Comment vont McKay, Teyla et le colonel Sheppard?_

_-On l'ignore. Tous ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que les électro ne sont plus plats. McKay et Teyla ont même un électro quasi normal avec une bonne réactivité. Pour le reste, il faut attendre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien… ? »_

Le jeune homme tire son bras et récupère ainsi sa liberté. Il en profite pour se sauver à la suite de ses compagnons.

Elisabeth pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement. La mission de sauvetage est réussie, du moins en partie. Rodney et Teyla sont sauvés. Reste maintenant à secourir l'âme de Sheppard et son hôte animal.

De nombreuses questions se bousculent dans son esprit alors qu'elle rejoint l'infirmerie. Sheppard aura-t-il survécu au combat puis au transfert de corps? Retrouvera-t-elle le John qu'elle aime tant ou un être insipide mi-homme mi-loup ?

Tout comme la légende de l'Atlantide avait pour naissance la cité engloutie des Anciens, la légende des loups-garous prenait ses racines dans cette secte où hommes et bêtes se sont noyés. Quand sera-t-il de Sheppard ?

Elisabeth avance sans voir autour d'elle l'effervescence du monde médical. Au loin elle entend des cris et crois reconnaître Carson. Le docteur Beckett donne des ordres, dirige la manœuvre comme sur un champ de bataille. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais ne voient pas. Elle avance plus profondément dans l'infirmerie et pénètre la zone des soins intensifs et de la réanimation.

La vision, lui revient, brutale, froide, douloureuse..

Sur un lit blanc, le corps de Sheppard est bardé de perfusions, de capteurs en tout genre. Des tubulures semble naîtrent de sa peau et monter en tout sens vers le plafond et les murs alentours.

Du bruit…celui des scopes. Bip bip bip… mais pas seulement.

Celui du masque à oxygène qu'un infirmier pompe avec lenteur.

Les yeux d'Elisabeth sont figés sur ce mouvement, si lent, si doux…Le ballon se gonfle et se dégonfle au rythme des pressions, entraînant l'insufflation d'oxygène dont les poumons ont tant besoin.

Soudain avec la brutalité d'un réveil nocturne, Elisabeth prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. La scène s'anime plus rapidement, comme si elle reprenait vie. La vie justement, qui s'enfuit loin de Sheppard, loin de John !

Carson fait un massage cardiaque externe alors qu'un interne prépare le défibrillateur.

**Ssschak** !

Une onde de choc parcourt le corps de Sheppard qui semble pris d'une convulsion unique mais magistrale. Son torse se soulève, entraînant dans son mouvement la tête et les bras du colonel.

Le corps se soulève…et retombe aussi mollement sur le lit.

Le blanc du lit semble envahir la pièce.

**Ssschak** !

Le son est lointain.

Quelqu'un s'approche d'Elisabeth. Elle voit des lèvres bouger sur un visage lisse et sans forme, mais elle n'entend pas les paroles.

Elisabeth regarde Sheppard. Celui-ci paraît flotter sur un nuage cotonneux. Autour d'eux, tout est flou.

_-« Ne m'abandonne pas John ! »_

Elisabeth s'effondre sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie.

Au loin, un son est perceptible…

**Ssschak** !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre huit**

**L'adieu**

Le docteur Beckett est énervé. Il fixe agacé le dernier bilan que lui a remis l'infirmière de l'Unité de Soins Intensifs. Il froisse le papier dactylographié et le jette en direction de la poubelle. La boule blanche vient s'échouer au pied de la corbeille, ajoutant une pierre supplémentaire au curieux édifice en construction.

Elisabeth Weir pénètre au même instant dans l'antre du médecin. Carson l'accueil avec un triste sourire.

_-« Comment vous sentez-vous docteur Weir ?_

_-Bien mieux, merci Carson. Vos somnifères ont fait des merveilles. J'ai passé une excellente nuit. »_

Les cernes qui creusent le visage d'Elisabeth démentent formellement ses propos. Carson n'est pas dupe et Elisabeth le sait. Elle s'assoit au côté du médecin et fixe le monticule de papiers froissés.

Le silence s'installe, gênant, embarrassant mais reposant.

Un soupir puis Elisabeth se jette à l'eau.

_-« Vous leur avez annoncé la nouvelle ?_

_-Non. Je pensais que vous auriez préféré le faire vous-même…en tant que chef d'Atlantis et…amie. _

_-Vous avez bien fait Carson. Comment vont-ils ?_

_-Très bien. Teyla voudrait retourner auprès des siens. Elle n'a pas posé la moindre question. Je pense qu'elle redoute la réponse.»_

Elisabeth sourit. Teyla est tout sauf sotte et son empathie est parfois très à fleur de peau. Alors même qu'elle se fait cette remarque, Elisabeth réalise que cette description lui correspond également. Comme elle aimerait pouvoir se détacher de la souffrance d'autrui !

Carson poursuit.

_-« Quand à McKay, vous le connaissez ! Il parle sans arrêt, même les infirmières les plus chevronnées me demandent de le faire sortir. Du coup, elles sont très efficaces. Plus vite il sera sur pieds, plus vite il quittera l'infirmerie. » _

C'est au tour du docteur Beckett de sourire.

_-« Et Rodney pense qu'elles sont toutes folles de lui ! »_

Elisabeth se joint volontiers à ce moment de détente.

_-« Rien ne changera McKay, et c'est comme cela qu'on l'aime. Bien, je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'aille les voir. Est-ce que vous m'accompagnez ? »_

Carson hésite quand à la conduite à tenir. En tant que médecin et ami, il se doit d'être présent, mais en tant que Carson tout court, il s'en sent totalement incapable.

Elisabeth perçoit très bien le dilemme du docteur et préfère prendre la décision à sa place.

Tout en se levant, Elisabeth pose sa main sur l'épaule voûtée de Beckett.

_-« Est-ce que je peux conduire Teyla et Rodney jusqu'à lui ?_

_-Oui, mais je crains que cette vision ne perturbe davantage leur équilibre encore précaire. Vous savez, Teyla continue de hurler dans son sommeil. Quand à McKay, il renifle en permanence les infirmières. Je pense qu'ils ont parfaitement conscience d'être « limite » et cela leur fait peur._

_-Ont-ils raisons de s'inquiéter ?_

_-Non, tout rentrera dans l'ordre très vite. Leur esprit est un peu confus et maintient quelques réflexes qui se perdront avec le temps. Il leur faut être patient et de notre côté, nous devons être compréhensifs et indulgents. _

_Teyla vit assez mal le fait de se réveiller au pied du lit. »_

Carson rit franchement.

_-« Il faut avouer que c'est une situation assez comique et Rodney ne se prive pas de la taquiner._

_-Et McKay, comment vit-il son odora exacerbé ?_

_-Il dit que c'est son allergie qui le fait renifler ainsi en permanence. »_

Elisabeth se joint joyeusement au rire de Carson.

_-« Merci docteur, je vous tiens au courrant de leur réaction. »_

Elisabeth Weir quitte le docteur Beckett. La porte se ferme derrière elle avec son petit chuintement caractéristique. Elisabeth ne peut se défaire d'un sentiment de malaise. Elle se tourne face à la porte close et fixe la pancarte rouge et blanche qui orne l'entrée.

U.S.I

Personnel médical uniquement

Son sentiment de malaise s'accentue.

Dans deux jours le Deadale partira vers la Terre en emportant le colonel Sheppard dans ses soutes.

Elisabeth se souvient de sa conversation avec le colonel Caldwell.

_-« Non docteur Weir, c'est hors de question !_

_-Pourquoi colonel ?_

_-Parce que lui faire franchir la porte ne nous paraît pas sans risque. Même votre docteur Beckett est de cet avis. Nous le mettrons dans la soute. »_

Elisabeth se souvient s'être énervée et avoir littéralement aboyé sur Caldwell.

_-«Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Par respect pour ce qu'il était vous n'avez pas le droit de le mettre en soute comme un vulgaire bagage !_

_-C'est pourtant ce qu'il est, maintenant. »_

Cette dernière phrase avait eu pour effet de faire exploser le docteur Weir. Des larmes pleins les yeux, elle avait empoigné le chef militaire et l'avait proprement jeté hors de son bureau.

Le colonel était également furieux.

L'attitude du docteur Weir était inadmissible et les regards noirs et enflammés des membres du personnel d'Atlantis, suite à cette mise à la porte, étaient intolérables. Elisabeth se doutait qu'un rapport en ce sens finirait sur un bureau du SGC, mais quelle importance ?

L'idée du corps inerte et blafard de Sheppard, couché sur un vieux brancard miteux au milieu d'un amoncellement de caisses et de cartons la désolait et il faut bien l'avouer…lui donnait la nausée.

A l'idée du rapatriement du corps de John sur Terre, Elisabeth avait simplement envie de vomir sa peine et sa haine.

Que fera-t-on de lui là-bas. Personne ne viendra se recueillir auprès de lui.

Un général accrochera sur sa combinaison une jolie médaille qui finira quelques minutes plus tard dans un tiroir ou dans la poche d'un sous-fifre peu honnête.

Tout en marchant le long du couloir qui la mène à l'infirmerie, Elisabeth pleure à chaudes larmes.

Quelques centaines de pas puis elle s'arrête devant une porte, dernier rempart entre elle et les deux survivants. Des bruits étouffés parviennent à filtrer jusqu'à Elisabeth. Des rires moqueurs, un léger tintamarre, le gai chahut d'une chambre d'enfants. Oui, ce sont bien des enfants inconscients qu'elle vient visiter.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Teyla hilare et un McKay boudeur.

Une infirmière remarque l'entrée du docteur Weir et la salue d'un geste silencieux. Tout en s'approchant, Elisabeth réalise à quel point l'ignorance est une très bonne chose.

Elle hésite à faire marche arrière, mais Teyla la remarque soudain. Aussitôt le rire se meurt dans un silence pesant. McKay sort la tête de son drap pour voir la cause de cette bienveillante accalmie. Son regard se porte d'abord sur Teyla. L'Athosienne a repris son air grave habituel. Rodney suit la ligne invisible qui relie les yeux de Teyla à ceux d'Elisabeth.

Découvrant la Terrienne, il affiche un énorme sourire.

_-« Docteur Weir ! En voilà une bonne surprise. Vous nous avez snobés ? Cela fait quand même bientôt une semaine que nous sommes de retour et vous n'avez pas daigné venir nous voir._

_Bon, je suppose que vous venez nous annoncer une très heureuse nouvelle ? »_

Elisabeth devient brutalement très pâle.

Elle s'attendait à cette diarrhée verbale venant de McKay.

Elle s'attendait à cet étrange froncement de nez qu'il cherche à dissimuler derrière un simulacre de rhume.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette dernière question.

Teyla remarque aussitôt la perte suspecte de toute couleur sur le visage du chef d'Atlantis.

_-« Je crains au contraire que la venue du docteur Weir ne présage rien de bon Rodney._

_-Quoi ?! Vous ne venez pas nous annoncer notre libération ? Ne me dites surtout pas que nous devons rester ici encore une semaine? Non parce que j'en ai ma claque de… _

_-McKay ça suffit ! »_

Elisabeth avait imaginé cette rencontre un millier de fois, mais dans aucune de ces versions virtuelles, elle ne commençait par engueuler Rodney. Malgré cette surprenante prise de conscience, elle poursuit sur le même ton.

_-« Rodney taisez-vous donc un peu que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Et puis rassurez-vous, vous êtes libre de partir dès maintenant._

_-Ha, mais que ne le disiez-vous pas. Merci beaucoup. »_

McKay commence à sortir de son lit, mais un bras l'agrippe fermement.

_-« McKay, cessez un instant vos enfantillages et écoutez ! _

_-Non, mais ça vas pas Teyla. A qui croyez-vous parler ? »_

Tout en disant cela, Rodney se tourne vers Elisabeth et fixe ses yeux, pensant y lire, sinon un encouragement, du moins un consentement.

Ce qu'il y lit ne doit être que chagrin et souffrance car son visage se ferme aussitôt. La moue pincée et les yeux incroyablement figés sur un point invisible, McKay se rallonge et fait signe de la main à Elisabeth.

_-« Nous vous écoutons docteur Weir. »_

Elisabeth prend une chaise et s'installe entre les deux lits. Elle entend la respiration légèrement sifflante de Rodney. Finalement l'allergie n'est peut être pas une simple excuse. Elle regarde Teyla dont l'air grave et attentif l'encourage à parler, et vite.

Le docteur Weir prend une grande inspiration puis commence son long monologue.

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Caldwell ne décolère pas depuis son entretient avec le docteur Weir. Assis sur le siège de commandant de son vaisseau, il dispatche les dernières consignes avant le départ pour la Terre.

Dans trente-six heures le Deadale doit quitter Atlantis avec à son bord le corps du colonel Sheppard. Caldwell parlerai bien de « dépouille », mais le docteur Beckett à bien insister sur le fait qu'il n'en est rien. Pourtant le colonel se remémore sa visite auprès de Sheppard et franchement, il ne voit pas bien la différence.

L'attitude d'Elisabeth Weir le contrarie à plusieurs niveaux. D'abord parce que ses émotions brutes et incontrôlées le touchent plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, ensuite parce qu'elles risquent de gêner la bonne marche du vaisseau.

Que vont dire les hommes d'équipage s'ils apprennent que Sheppard occupe l'une des cabines.

Les rumeurs sont pires que les poisons les plus violents.

Et les rumeurs au sujet de l'ancien colonel sont terrifiantes. Rien n'est sensé filtrer de l'USI, pourtant tout Atlantis ne parle que de ça. A la connaissance de Caldwell, seul Teyla et McKay sont maintenus dans l'ignorance et encore, par pour longtemps si ses sources sont exactes.

Caldwell quitte son fauteuil et part précipitamment dans sa cabine. A force de ressasser les événements de ces derniers jours, il en vient à une seule conclusion : il faut partir plus tôt que prévu et préparer l'embarquement de Sheppard clandestinement. Seul, attablé à son petit bureau, Caldwell note point par point comment il envisage les choses.

Point numéro un, souligné en rouge, maintenir le docteur Elisabeth Weir dans l'ignorance !

**oooOOOooo**

McKay ne parle pas. Son silence, si inhabituel n'en est que plus douloureux.

Teyla ne dit rien non plus, mais se lève doucement, attrape sa combinaison sur la petite table de chevet puis disparaît derrière un paravent.

Elisabeth se laisse aller sur le dossier de son siège. Elle se sent soulagée d'avoir partagé son fardeau avec ses amis mais paradoxalement, elle se sent comme vidée de tout espoir. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas verbalisé le diagnostique de Beckett, tout cela semblait si irréel, mais maintenant…

Teyla surgit de derrière le paravent.

_-« Bon, on y va ? »_

McKay la regarde étonné.

_-« On va où ?_

_-Et bien on va voir le colonel Sheppard. »_

Des échanges de regards…

Teyla/Elisabeth

McKay/Elisabeth

Elisabeth/Teyla

…juste des regards.

McKay suit les deux femmes qui marchent avec entrain. Il ne veut pas voir John, il ne veut pas être confronté à cette réalité qu'il fuit comme la peste depuis une semaine. Carson le croit fragile, noyé sous des tonnes de tics et de tocs en tout genre. La réalité est autre, enfin presque.

Rodney était intimement persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. D'ailleurs, l'état de Gaslin laissait peu d'espoir pour une guérison miraculeuse. Rodney a tout d'abord pensé à la mort de son ami, mais cela n'aurait pas pu leur être caché.

Maintenant Rodney sait que la réalité est pire que tout ce que son esprit avait pu envisager.

McKay se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il se sent coupable. Coupable d'avoir découvert les coordonnées galactiques de la planète et coupable de ne pas être intervenu.

Tout à ses pensées, le scientifique ne remarque pas que les deux femmes se sont arrêtées. Il rentre de plein fouet dans Teyla. Celle-ci n'y prête aucune attention et passe la main devant le mécanisme d'ouverture de porte.

L'unité de soins intensifs est l'un des lieux les plus fermés d'Atlantis. Du moins pour le visiteur profane.

McKay pénètre rapidement à la suite d'Elisabeth et de Teyla. Le docteur Beckett les accueille avec le sourire de convenance qu'affiche un médecin face à son malade.

Elisabeth prend la première la parole.

_-« Docteur Beckett, Teyla et Rodney souhaiteraient rester un peu au chevet du colonel Sheppard. Est-ce possible ?_

_-Je vous accompagne. »_

Carson prend un couloir qui part sur la droite puis s'arrête devant une petite cellule vitrée de moins de neuf mètres carré. Un lit, une table et un chariot de réanimation avec une batterie impressionnante d'instruments sont tout le mobilier de la pièce.

Allongé sur le lit, ou plutôt sanglé sur le lit, le colonel Sheppard semble dormir. Il est vêtu d'un pyjama blanc qui tranche étrangement avec la noirceur des sangles. Chaque poignet, chaque cheville, mais aussi sa taille, ses genoux et son front sont maintenus ainsi. De sa bouche dépasse l'extrémité d'une canule maintenue par un morceau grossier de sparadrap.

Carson rompt le lourd silence de consternation.

_-« Nous venons d'interrompre les très hautes doses de psychotropes. On pourrait croire qu'il est dans un coma artificiel, mais en fait, il a même dépassé ce stade. Avant la mise sous traitement, il était tellement agité qu'il a blessé deux infirmiers. »_

Montrant les bandages à ses mains et les entailles sur son visage, Carson poursuit.

_-« Il était devenu dangereux pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même. Sa folie avait pris des proportions vraiment très préoccupantes. A la frontière entre l'Homme et le Loup, il ne savait plus où se situer et ses rares moments de lucidité le faisaient énormément souffrir. L'utilisation des stupéfiants n'a pas été facile et a eu des répercussions inattendues. _

_Si dans un premier temps, les drogues l'ont calmé, elles l'ont rapidement fait tomber dans cet état de catatonie. Ses fonctions cérébrales se sont complètement schintées pour finalement le plonger dans ce coma artificiel. Nous ignorons comment l'en extraire, si tant est que cela soit possible._

_Son état général s'est maintenu correctement mais depuis quelques jours il décline sans que l'on en connaisse l'origine. A ce rythme, ce sera bien un cadavre que le Deadale emportera vers la Terre. »_

Carson reprend son souffle et termine son explication.

_-« En d'autres termes, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi le colonel est dans cet état végétatif et pourquoi son organisme se meurt à petit feu. Nous ne comprenons pas et nous ne savons pas quoi faire. »_

McKay et Teyla ont bu les paroles du docteur avec une attention presque religieuse.

Doucement Teyla ouvre la porte et avance vers Sheppard.

Son teint est cadavérique. De grosses cernes grises sont creusées sous ses yeux clos. Sa peau marbrée est zébrée de fines rayures rosées, autant de griffures que le loup a infligé à l'homme.

Teyla avance sa main pour le toucher mais Carson retient celle-ci. L'Athosienne regarde gentiment le docteur Beckett puis reprend le contrôle de sa main. Avec tendresse elle passe les doigts dans les cheveux de John puis lui caresse la joue.

La peau est froide et Teyla sent un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Elle a envie de hurler comme un loup, elle a envie de se coucher près de lui, comme au sein de la meute.

Teyla respire profondément puis recule, des larmes pleins les yeux.

McKay s'approche à son tour. Il tend la main mais la stoppe à quelques centimètres de Sheppard et se tourne vers Beckett.

_-« Pourquoi ?_

_-On suppose que l'état de santé du loup n'a pas permit un transfert correct de la conscience du colonel. On pense que le processus de transfert n'est pas complètement automatique et qu'il nécessite une action de la part du loup et de l'homme. Sheppard et…Gaslin étaient si étroitement liés qu'ils n'ont peut être pas su comment se diviser, ou n'ont pas voulu se séparer._

_-Vous pensez vraiment une ânerie pareille ?_

_-Ecoutez Rodney. Sheppard était en symbiose avec ce loup depuis trop longtemps, si on se réfère aux renseignements que vous nous avez donnés. Leurs consciences s'étaient fondues l'une dans l'autres et ils devaient leurs être impossible de faire la part entre celle de Sheppard et celle de Gaslin. Le transfert par la porte a donc été arbitraire et aucun des deux, ni Sheppard, ni Gaslin n'a récupéré son âme dans son intégralité. »_

McKay reste silencieux. Il semble réfléchir.

Le docteur Beckett et le docteur Weir quitte la petite pièce en laissant Teyla et Rodney seuls avec leur ancien chef.

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Caldwell peaufine les derniers préparatifs.

Trouver des hommes surs, et surtout acceptant ce genre de mission n'a pas été simple. Caldwell savoure cet instant comme une petite vengeance envers Elisabeth Weir.

Comment cette femme fait-elle pour le mettre tellement en rogne ?

En même temps, il imagine que cette dernière ne restera pas sans réagir. Quels pourront être les répercussions d'une telle action ? Le colonel sourit en pensant au terme de mutinerie. Si on lui avait dit un jour que lui, le colonel Steven Caldwell, toujours si militaire, si carré, fomenterai un mini coup d'état sur Atlantis. Caldwell rit puis se tait et prend son verre. Le liquide ambré le réchauffe. Il pose son verre sur sa table. Une petite auréole se dessin sur le papier à entête du Deadale et à destination du SGC.

_-« Bon, va falloir que je refasse ce rapport…encore une fois ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay pose son verre sur la table du réfectoire. Autour de lui, Teyla, Carson et Ronon sont silencieux. Zelenka est tout rouge et retiens difficilement son agacement. N'y tenant plus, il explose face à un Rodney plus virulent que jamais.

_-« Ce n'est pas ma faute bon sang, c'est Ronon qui m'avait dit de tirer !_

_-Hum, n'empêche que si j'avais été pleinement conscient, je suis certain que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose._

_-Docteur McKay, insinuez-vous que c'est de ma faute ?_

_-Non. Et puis si ! Vous ne pouviez pas trouver une solution ?_

_-Mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi ce loup que vous nommer Gaslin a eu une telle emprise sur Sheppard. Pourquoi vous et Teyla n'avez-vous pas autant réagit ?_

_-Parce que Margelle, la louve de Teyla était soumise et peu combative. Par contre Myos était une vraie brute, de mèche avec Lupin qui plus est._

_-Et comment lui avez-vous résisté ? »_

La question vient de Carson et non de Zelenka. Ce dernier est soulagé que le débat ne le concerne plus. Déjà que tout le mess est suspendu à leurs mots.

Zelenka déteste être au centre de l'attention du personnel d'Atlantis. De ce point de vue, lui et McKay sont vraiment à mille lieux l'un de l'autre. Aussi, quand Rodney est entré en aboyant dans la cafeteria puis l'a apostrophé, Zelenka aurai voulu disparaître.

Oubliant Zelenka, McKay continue son explication.

-« _Myos avait beau être féroce, ce n'était rien comparé à Cadman. »_

Le docteur Beckett se met à rougir. McKay continue comme si de rien n'était.

_-« J'avais une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi m'attendre et je dois avouer que le fait de résister à Myos était particulièrement jubilatoire. »_

McKay marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre sur un ton plus mélancolique.

_-« Le colonel a été blessé dès le début de notre mésaventure. Cela a fragilisé ses résistances. De plus, il était d'accord pour laisser sa place à Gaslin car c'était notre seule chance de salut. Il va mourir en héros…une fois de plus. »_

Cette dernière remarque fait tiquer McKay.

_-« C'est moi qui aurai du mourir en héro à sa place. C'est de ma faute tout cela. Qu'avais-je donc besoin d'étudier les données des anciens. Tous ça pour mieux comprendre les notions de dématérialisation. Tous ça pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du… »_

McKay se tait et se lève brusquement.

Tout le mess est silencieux.

Tous reconnaissent en cette attitude Rodnesque, la lueur de l'idée géniale, celle qui donne de l'espoir.

McKay regarde ses amis puis fonce vers la sortie. Juste avant de disparaître, il se retourne et adresse un cri à l'attention de ses amis.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ne restez pas plantés là, venez ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

La porte s'ouvre avec son fameux chuintement. Une ombre avance avec précaution. Ne voyant personne réagir, celle-ci fait un signe puis disparaît dans un couloir de droite. Aussitôt deux, trois puis quatre autres silhouettes se glissent dans l'unité de soins avant de se fondre à la suite de leur chef.

**oooOOOooo**

McKay rentre dans le bureau du docteur Weir. Avant même que celle-ci ne réalise l'intrusion, Rodney est déjà adossé à son bureau et commence à parler.

_-« Docteur Weir, je crois que j'ai une idée. Arrêter moi si je me trompe mais..._

_-Justement Rodney, je vous arrête ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-J'ai eu une idée au sujet de Sheppard, enfin, du colonel. S'il y a une chance de le soigner, il faut la saisir._

_-Mais Carson ignore pourquoi sa santé décline comme cela._

_-Et bien moi, je crois savoir. Je suis prêt à parier sur mon disque dur (toujours lui) que Gaslin, le loup, va mal lui aussi. »_

Carson et Elisabeth échangent un regard étonné. C'est le docteur Beckett qui répond à la question de McKay.

_-« C'est exact. Nous l'avons opéré puis soigné du mieux que nous pouvions mais après un rétablissement de bonne augure, il a lui aussi commencé à dépérir. Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore liés l'un à l'autre._

_-Oui, c'est exactement ça ! J'ignore comment, mais je pense que d'une certaine façon leur conscience a été encodée par le bouclier filtrant lors du passage par la porte. Cela explique que les consciences regagnent le bon corps. Si ce résonnement est faux, comment expliquer que j'ai récupéré mon âme et non celle de Teyla ? Nous sommes pourtant passés par la porte en même temps. »_

Elisabeth qui s'était relevée à l'entrée du scientifique, se rassoit et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

_-« Oui, cela semble logique en effet. Et où cela nous mène-t-il Rodney._

_-Au fait que le codage de Sheppard et Gaslin n'a pas été réinitialisé correctement. Du coup leur corps bug si je puis dire. » _

Zelenka enchaîne à la suite de son collègue.

_-« Pour les sauver, il suffirai donc de les reprogrammer, comme un ordinateur. Mais c'est une idée fabuleuse docteur McKay !_

_-Oui, je l'avoue, je suis génialissime !»_

Elisabeth se relève de nouveau. Dans cette agitation, il est difficile de garder son calme et de rester inactif. Même Teyla et Ronon ne cessent de gigoter d'un pied à l'autre.

_-« Ok, Rodney, on a compris le principe, mais comment peut-on les reprogrammer ? Ce ne sont pas des machines ?_

_-En fait, tout est arrivé parce que j'étudiais les données des anciens sur la dématérialisation. Je voulais comprendre le fonctionnement du dart pour éventuellement trouver une parade au faisceau des Wraiths. Je voulais aussi approfondir mes connaissances sur ce qui s'est passé entre Cadman et moi. »_

Carson tilt de suite.

_-« Et que c'est-il passé entre vous ?_

_-Je parlais de notre cohabitation dans mon corps docteur Beckett !_

_-Ha, excusez-moi. Continuer je vous pris._

_-Bien. Gaslin et Sheppard fonctionnent finalement de la même façon. J'ignore encore comment ça marche mais je suis persuadé que le faisceau du dart saurait remettre dans le bon ordre les codes de Sheppard et ceux de Gaslin. »_

Elisabeth résume les propos de McKay.

_-« Donc, si je vous comprend bien, on capture Sheppard et le loup avec le faisceau du dart puis on les rematérialises et hop, le tour est joué ?_

_-C'est exactement cela ! »_

Le docteur Weir se tourne vers Zelenka.

_-« Vous pensez que c'est jouable ?_

_-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. _

_-Très bien. Docteur Beckett, ramenez Sheppard et le loup au labo de Zelenka. Teyla et Ronon vont vous y aider._

_McKay, vous et Radek allez préparer le dart. Je vous retrouve là-bas dans quinze minutes. »_

Tout le monde quitte le bureau d'Elisabeth pour accomplir la tâche qui lui a été dévolu. Elisabeth quand à elle, se laisse aller sur son bureau. La tête entre les bras, elle ferme un instant les yeux.

Se pourrait-il que le plan de McKay marche réellement. Il est vrai que Sheppard a le don de se mettre dans des problèmes incroyables, mais aussi de s'en sortir in extremis.

Peut-elle vraiment s'attacher à cet espoir.

Un appel radio la sort de sa rêverie.

_-« Docteur Weir, ici Carson ! On a un problème._

_-Quoi Carson ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Sheppard a disparu. Sa cellule est vide et personne ne sait où il est passé._

_-Et le loup ?_

_-Il est toujours là mais son état a brutalement décliné. Si Rodney a raison, cela n'est pas bon signe pour le colonel._

_-Bon, chercher partout dans l'USI. De mon côté je vais alerter tous les membres d'Atlantis pour qu'ils nous aident. »_

Elisabeth quitte précipitamment son bureau pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle.

_-« Mettez-moi en relation avec le Deadale et le colonel Caldwell. Je veux que tous les membres d'équipage disponibles viennent ici nous aider._

_-Le Deadale a quitter Atlantis il y a une heure docteur Weir._

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?_

_-Il est parti en dehors de son plan de vol prévu. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu une urgence. »_

Elisabeth comprend assez rapidement de quel type d'urgence il peut s'agir.

_-« Contactez les, je veux parler au colonel Caldwell IMMEDIATEMENT !!! _

_-Bien docteur, je vous mets en relation. »_

Elisabeth se tiens droite comme un piquet. Le silence qui précède la réponse du Deadale est mortel.

_-« Docteur Weir, je ne m'attendais pas à un appel de votre part, du moins pas si rapidement. Que me vaux le plaisir ? »_

Le ton est mielleux à souhait.

_-« Colonel Caldwell, pourquoi avoir quitter Atlantis si brusquement ?_

_-Dois-je me justifier docteur Weir ? Je vous rappel que je ne dois des explications qu'à mes supérieurs, dont vous ne faites pas partie…désolé !_

_-Colonel, êtes-vous au courrant de la disparition de Sheppard ? _

_-Et combien même, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne dorénavant. »_

Elisabeth est furieuse. Le ton entre elle et le militaire monte si rapidement que les membres de la salle de contrôle qui ne sont pas indispensable au bon fonctionnement, se sauvent les uns après les autres.

Surtout ne pas prendre partie.

D'un côté ils appréciaient vraiment le colonel Sheppard, d'un autre, ils sont soulagés de le savoir loin d'Atlantis.

_-« Cela me concerne dans la mesure où nous avons besoin de lui._

_-Et bien c'est trop tard ! Fin de communication, bonne nuit docteur Weir ! »_

Sur ces mots le commandant du Deadale coupe la communication radio.

Elisabeth est hors d'elle.

_-« Reprenez contact tout de suite avec le vaisseau !_

_-C'est impossible docteur Weir. Le Deadale a coupé ses communications radio. »_


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue **

Elisabeth est désespérée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est à la tête de l'expédition, elle ne sait que faire. Sans dire le moindre mot, elle quitte la salle de contrôle et se rend, ou plutôt s'enfuit, dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermé, Elisabeth s'installe derrière son pupitre puis se laisse lourdement tomber sur son plan de travail. La tête blottie entre les bras, elle laisse échapper sa peine et sa frustration. Elle a envie de hurler et de tuer la première personne qui passera la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Au même moment, McKay pénètre dans son bureau. Elisabeth renifle un grand coup et ravale son sanglot. McKay sourit en pensant à ses propres reniflements intempestifs.

_-« Docteur Weir, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »_

Le docteur Weir lui fait un signe de la main auquel Rodney répond en s'asseyant face à elle.

_-« J'ai contacté Hermiod et Novak sur le Deadale. »_

Elisabeth est sidérée. Elle fixe McKay et bafouille tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

_-« Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Lorsque j'ai travaillé avec Hermiod, nous avions mis au point un système de communication shuntant le post de commandement. L'idée était de pouvoir être mis au courrant d'une prise de contrôle du vaisseau par une puissance ennemie. Bref, j'ai envoyé un message à Hermiod lui expliquant la situation et le plan que nous avons mis au point pour tenter de sauver Sheppard et Gaslin… »_

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se mettent à briller.

_-« Et ?_

_-Et Hermiod en a parlé à Novak qui a pris la responsabilité d'aller voir le colonel Caldwell…_

_-Et ? Rodney ! Cessez donc de ménager le suspens !_

_-Et Caldwell a admis avoir fait une erreur stratégique._

_-Alors, là, je n'en crois rien !_

_-Bon, disons que devant la possibilité de sauver Sheppard, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter son retour sur Atlantis. Hermiod pense que cela n'est pas plus risqué de téléporter Sheppard sur Atlantis que d'attendre le retour du Deadale. Il nous l'envoie donc directement au laboratoire de Zelenka dès qu'on leur en donne le feu vert. Le temps aussi pour eux de tout préparer avec discrétion. »_

Le docteur Weir se redresse brusquement, bousculant son bureau et McKay par la même occasion.

_-« Contrôle, mettez-moi en contact avec le Deadale. Je veux une communication sécurisée avec le colonel Caldwell._

_-Bien docteur Weir. »_

Deux, trois minutes s'écoulent dans un silence religieux.

_-« Docteur Weir, vous avez le colonel Caldwell._

_-Bien. » _

Elisabeth appuie sur un commutateur de sa tenue.

_-« Colonel Caldwell, j'espère que la communication est bonne car nous avons été interrompu brutalement lors de notre dernier échange. »_

Le colonel ne répond pas aussitôt. Il est étonné par l'entrée en matière d'Elisabeth.

_-« Je vous entend parfaitement bien docteur Weir._

_-Très bien. Je suis navrée d'avoir du passer par une tierce personne. Vous conviendrez néanmoins avec moi qu'il était nécessaire de vous faire parvenir ces dernières informations._

_- …_

_-Je suis ravie que vous ayez pris la bonne décision et que vous assuriez le transport de mon « colis » dans les plus bref délais._

_- …_

_-Colonel Caldwell ?_

_-Heu, oui ?_

_-Est-ce que nous nous sommes bien compris._

_-Parfaitement docteur Weir. Dites au docteur Zelenka que le colis lui sera expédié dans dix minutes. Je vous remercie docteur Weir de m'avoir tenu au fait des évènements sous de si bref délais. Mon rapport pour le SGC sera en ce sens. Bonne chance._

_-Merci colonel. Bonne route. Fin de communication. »_

Elisabeth se repose sur son dossier, un sourire béat aux lèvres. McKay la regarde étrangement.

_-« Je n'ai rien compris à votre échange docteur Weir._

_-C'est de la diplomatie docteur McKay. »_

Elisabeth souri de plus belle.

_-« Je pense que le colonel Caldwell n'est pas prêt de recommencer ce petit jeu. » _

Elle se tourne vers McKay, lui pose un baiser sonore sur la joue puis se précipite vers la sortie sans attendre de réponse du scientifique.

A peine sortie de son bureau, Elisabeth fait marche arrière pour apostropher McKay qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_-« Rodney, je pense qu'il serai sage qu'on y aille !_

_-Heu, oui…j'arrive docteur Weir… »_

Le scientifique se lève doucement et suis tout penaud le chef d'Atlantis.

**oooOOOooo**

Sur le Deadale, le colonel quitte son fauteuil de commandant de bord.

_-« Je suis dans ma cabine, qu'on ne me dérange pas. »_

Une fois isolé dans ses quelques mètres carrés qui lui sont impartis, le colonel laisse éclater sa colère. Un coup de poing sur la table fait voler la vieille bouteille de scotch. Celle-ci tombe sans fracas sur une combinaison négligemment jetée au sol dans un accès de rage. Caldwell ramasse la bouteille et se remplie un verre. Le colonel vide son verre d'une rasade bruyante puis le repose avec brusquerie. Les glaçons s'entrechoquent en faisant jaillir quelques gouttes du précieux breuvage hors du verre. Steven Caldwell s'approche de son couchage puis s'affale d'un bloc sur son relax. Le regard perdu dans le vide il s'assoupit…

_-« Dieu que la colère lui va bien ! »_

…s'assoupit et sombre dans un étrange rêve.

La brume enveloppe les amoureux. Caldwell se sent bien car sa bien-aimée est là près de lui. Pourtant il ne peut l'atteindre.

Réminiscence d'un souvenir, d'un vieux film de son enfance.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts le regardent avec tendresse. Elle le regarde dans la pénombre d'une grange abandonnée.

Dans quelques instants le soleil va se lever et les séparer encore et encore.

Ces grands yeux ne peuvent voire la lumière du jour. Le soleil se lève et elle devient faucon. Insaisissable rapace, libre comme l'air, maître de sa destinée et de ses choix.

Elisabeth.

Le soleil se fait orange puis rosé. Il se couche à l'horizon. Son amour redevient femme. Elle déambule dans la forêt. Silhouette fantomatique et terriblement attirante.

Elle pénètre dans la noirceur des bois.

Un cri, un loup.

La femme lui caresse l'échine. Il est sa moitié, celui qu'elle chérit plus que tout autre chose. Les yeux tristes de l'animal regardent la femme tant aimée. La nuit elle est là, de chair et de sang, et lui est animal. Le jour, il est Homme et elle est oiseau. Cruel sortilège qui brise leur amour.

La lune se couche et le soleil se lève. Un échange rapide, celui des deux astres, celui des deux amants. Elle redevient faucon et il redevient l'homme quelle aime avec tant d'ardeur.

Caldwell grince des dents dans son sommeil.

Le blond chevalier se fait brun ténébreux. Ce n'est pas Rutger Hauer mais John Sheppard !

Caldwell émerge de son sommeil. Il est en nage. Les mains crispées sur ses draps, il pousse un grognement.

_-« Sheppard ! »_

Le nom est difficilement formulé entre ses dents serrées de jalousie et de rancœur.

_-« Pourquoi toujours lui ? »_

Comme un zombi, le colonel Caldwell se lève et reprend son verre de scotch. Il le regarde fixement.

Pourquoi Sheppard se met-il toujours en travers de sa route.

Entre lui et Atlantis.

Entre lui et Elisabeth.

**oooOOOooo**

Elisabeth et McKay ont rejoint le laboratoire de Zelenka. Carson est déjà en train de s'occuper de Sheppard. Ronon et Teyla, quand à eux, ont pris en charge Gaslin.

McKay s'approche des commandes de l'appareil Wraith.

_-« Nous allons bientôt savoir si nos hypothèses étaient exactes. »_

Un faisceau lumineux enveloppe les deux blessés qui disparaissent dans un halot légèrement bleuté.

McKay et Zelenka ont le nez greffé sur les écrans de contrôle.

_-« Tout semble correct. »_

Zelenka semble radieux. Sa confiance n'est pas partagée par Rodney.

_-« N'allons pas trop vite. L'ordinateur indique bien deux signes de vie distincte, mais cela ne prouve pas que toutes les pièces du puzzle soient à la bonne place. »_

Elisabeth pose une main sur son épaule. Elle arbore un immense sourire de façade, loin des méandres de son fort intérieur.

_-« C'était votre idée, Rodney, et nous avons tous confiance en vous. A commencer par Sheppard. »_

McKay regarde Elisabeth avec surprise et reconnaissance.

_-« Bien, nous serons vite fixés. »_

Le scientifique enclenche la matérialisation. Aussitôt les deux corps réapparaissent, immobile, sans plus de réactions qu'avant leur dématérialisation.

Carson s'approche d'eux et fait signe à une équipe médicale restée en retrait.

_-« Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. »_

Il se tourne vers Rodney qui à l'air perdu.

_-« Il vous a fallut près d'une heure avant de vous réveiller la dernière fois. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur Beckett termine d'étudier les premiers résultats d'analyse. Toute l'équipe de Sheppard est au garde-à-vous devant son bureau. Même, et surtout, Elisabeth fait les cents pas autour du médecin.

_-« Arrêtez de tourner en rond comme cela, docteur Weir, vous me rendez nerveux._

_-Je suis navrée docteur Beckett, mais je suis moi aussi nerveuse._

_-Nous le sommes tous. Bon, les premières constatations sont assez rassurantes. Les analyses montrent que l'état de santé de nos deux amis c'est stabilisé. Ils ont même récupéré des fonctions rénales et hépatiques plus que satisfaisantes. Je pense qu'ils sont sur la voix de la guérison._

_-Reste à savoir qui est qui. En espérant qu'on n'ait pas mélangé davantage encore les données. »_

Lourd silence dans le bureau.

_-« Les données de quoi ? »_

La voix vient du bloc attenant au bureau de Carson. Tous s'y précipitent.

Sheppard s'est redressé. Gaslin a arraché perfusions et tubulure en tout genre pour s'allonger auprès de son ami. Le colonel semble trouver la situation plus que normal et caresse le poil du loup comme si de rien n'était.

_-« Elisabeth, Carson ? Je suis un peu perdu, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? »_

Elisabeth a envie de se jeter à son cou.

Teyla et Ronon affichent un sourire plus que radieux.

Beckett regarde ses écrans de contrôle avec une grande satisfaction et soupire comme une demoiselle éconduite.

Quand à McKay… Rodney saute d'un pied à l'autre sous le regard amusé de Zelenka.

_-« Ca a marché ! Ca a marché ! »_

Sheppard susurre quelques mots à l'oreille de Gaslin. Celui-ci pousse un hurlement qui stoppe net l'exhibition de McKay.

_-« Calmez-vous McKay ! J'ignore comment vous vous y êtes pris, mais je vous remercie tous de m'avoir sorti de là ! »_

Teyla sort du groupe et se rapproche de Sheppard.

_-« C'est nous qui vous remercions. »_

Elle câline gentiment le loup qui semble particulièrement apprécier.

_-« Sans votre action contre Lupin, nous n'aurions jamais pu regagner la porte des étoiles. »_

Sheppard se rallonge confortablement sur son oreiller.

_-« Racontez-moi tout ça. Mes derniers… » _

Sheppard regarde Gaslin. Ce dernier vient se coller plus près de lui.

_-« …Nos derniers souvenirs, remontent justement à ce combat. Ils nous semblent qu'on l'a perdu, non ? »_

Elisabeth s'assoit de l'autre côté du lit du colonel.

_-« Je vais vous expliquer tout ce qui c'est passé, mais cela sera long. »_

Le docteur Beckett fait signe aux autres de s'en aller.

_-« Bon docteur Weir, on va vous laisser raconter au colonel ses tribulations, mais après il faudra les laisser se reposer. »_

La porte de l'infirmerie se ferme sur deux humains et un loup en pleine conversation.

Etrange vision.

Etrange quotidien de la cité Atlante.

**oooOOOooo**

Le vortex s'ouvre.

Sheppard est particulièrement triste. Bien que ne pouvant plus communiquer avec Gaslin, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été pour lui particulièrement réconfortante. Ils avaient partagés tant de choses, tant de souffrances, mais aussi tant d'espoir pour leur meute. Sheppard sourit. Depuis cette drôle d'expérience, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer systématiquement son équipe à une meute.

Sheppard rit franchement avec plaisir et sans retenue.

Gaslin se joint à son rire.

Etonnant, comme entre l'animal et l'Homme la symbiose est restée intacte. Le loup perçoit parfaitement les sentiments de l'Homme, comme l'Homme vit en parfaite empathie avec l'animal.

Sheppard met un genou à terre.

_-« Elisabeth voudra étudier les textes anciens qui sont dans la grotte. Je reviendrais avec elle. »_

Sur la plateforme d'Atlantis, seul le loup et le militaire sont présent. Sheppard a absolument tenu à être seul lors du départ de Gaslin. Demande acceptée et comprise sans difficulté par Elisabeth.

Sheppard enlace le loup. L'odeur qui se dégage de son cou est rassurante, presque paternelle.

L'étreinte semble durée une éternité, puis Gaslin s'éloigne.

Un hurlement, le dernier, puis il plonge dans la vague bleue et disparaît.

Sheppard prend une grande inspiration puis s'éloigne vers ses quartiers.

Sur un balcon, quelque part au-dessus de la plateforme, une main essuie quelques larmes.

_-« Voila c'est fini, la vie va reprendre son cours et John va encore se mettre dans le pétrin. »_

Un petit sourire sarcastique prend la place aux émotions brutes. Une étrange lueur éclaire deux ravissants yeux verts.

**FIN**


End file.
